Contracts and Downfalls: AU Niam FanFic
by Sudo.Outrage
Summary: Niam AU fic Liam Payne is a 20 year old private contract assassin, Having just returned to working in the greater London area after a spell away from his life's work his new assignment is not an easy one for him, a face from his past is re-appearing and threatens to turn his life inside out, suspense and romance ensue how will he chose between what he loves and who he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Contracts and Downfalls.**  
AU Niam FanFic with Hints of Larry and Zouis.

By Sudo Outrage.

A/N: I do **NOT** own One Direction, **Liam Payne**, **Niall Horan**, **Harry Styles**, **Louis Tomlinson** or **Zayn Malik** all work published in **this story is fiction** and purely for the entertainment of FanFic readers.  
**Warning!  
**This fan fiction contains _Boy-x-Boy pairing_, _Violence_, _Self-Harming_ and _ideologically sensitive material_, if you are opposed to any of the above please do not continue reading any further.

So this is my first Niam fan fic its going to be a little long winded in the beginning because of the way I want this to play out but please bear with me and R+R if you don't mind :3, thanks -Sudo

Prologue.  
_I Am Liam James Payne,  
Born the 29__th__ of August 1993 Originally from Wolverhampton, Born with a Dysfunctional and Scarred Kidney which made a mess of the earlier years of my life.  
I am 20 years of age the date is August 12__th__ 2014.  
I am a trained cold-blooded assassin, a contract killer and the youngest of my profession in the Greater London area as well as the highest ranking with a kill list longer than my own life-span._

**Chapter One: Contract**

It was quiet and calm in the centre Starbucks coffee shop this morning. I sat impatiently waiting for my contact thumbing at crumbs on the small outside table as I stubbed out my second cigarette of the morning into the small cylindrical ashtray sat on the table expunging the embers before glancing down the streets pedestrian area looking for my contact again.  
"Damnit Zayn why do you always have to be late in the mornings." I muttered unpleasantly looking back around again checking to see if by some magic force he was behind me, and listening, He wasn't.  
I sighed and picked up my coffee mug swilling the remnants of my Mocha-Latte around in the bottom of the cup barely paying much attention as Zayn sat down in the seat opposite me.

"You're late again." I commented sternly looking up into Zayn's eyes.

"I told you I had errands this morning but you insisted on meeting me this early, it's hardly my fault if I have other things to attend to."  
I clattered my mug down onto the saucer on the table.  
"Excuses Zayn, you know how I despise them if I tell you to be here, you be here when I tell you." I scolded him glaring slightly.  
"In a good mood as ever this morning I see Liam." I gritted my teeth lightly I hated it when Zayn tested my patience like this in the morning. I heaved a sigh and pulled another cigarette from my packet putting it to my lips inhaling sharply as I lit it blowing the smoke into Zayn's face.  
"Do you really need to be vile."  
"Correct me if I'm wrong Zayn but you are a smoker."  
"I quit smoking a week ago." Zayn Retorted placing a familiar manila envelope on the table. My eyes sunk down towards the envelope tracing the edges of it as if I could see through and already read the contents of it.  
I reached forward and placed my hand upon it drawing it towards myself slowly only stopping as I felt Zayn's hand land on-top of my own. I raised my eyebrows looking up from the envelope at Zayn.  
"Are you sure you're ready to go back to this Liam? I wont lie to you, this is probably not the best contract for you."

I snatched my hand back from under Zayn's.  
"I told you never to touch me." I said with evident distaste in my voice.  
"Don't be petulant Liam, I'm just trying to look out for you." I snorted and smirked at Zayn. Reaching for the envelope pulling it back to me pulling it into my lap unwinding the cord before unfolding the flap pulling the picture and a datasheet from inside the envelope.  
My breathe caught in my throat as I looked down at the picture gritting my teeth harder as I looked upon a face I knew before looking back up at Zayn shoving the picture back into the envelope before tucking it into my bag sat at my feet quietly. I stubbed the remaining half of my cigarette out.

"Why him?"  
"Do you really think I get told why Liam?" Zayn said almost happy the contract had elicited anything other than a nod of acceptance. He leaned back in his seat stretching his arms a small glint of a smirk appeared on his lips.  
"Are you sure you're up to it Li?"  
"Don't ever call me that, and I didn't say no I just wanted to know why." I said standing up pulling my bag onto my shoulder.  
"Alright." Zayn said quietly passing me a bag from at his feet.  
"I would wish you luck but I know you don't need it Liam." I snorted again and turned on my heel walking down the quiet street, thought I never let it show I was bewildered with this contract, the boys face I saw was one I would never have dreamed of seeing inside one of these envelopes.  
I walked briskly against the wind pulling my phone from the inside pocket of my jacket, unlocking it before tapping away on the screen scrolling through my address book till I found the number I was looking for, pushing call before putting it to my ear only half listening to the ringing tone of the phone on the other end.  
"Hello." Came the voice on the other end of the line as I snapped out of my current thought train.  
"Hello Harry." I muttered quietly into the microphone.  
"Liam? Is that actually you or is someone fucking with me?"  
"No, It's me Harry, I need a car."  
"Business or Personal?" came Harry's response from the other side of the line an almost dark taint to his voice as he spoke.  
"Personal business." I replied almost to confidently. Did he really just gasp on down the phone? Surely not.  
"Ok Li, you know the place, one hour anything special?"  
"You've been around Zayn too much stop calling me that, and you know me Harry, something dark."  
"Okay got it LEE-YUMM." He said over enunciating my name down the line.  
"See you in an hour." I muttered before hanging up abruptly walking down the flight of stairs to the underground station.

_**- 1 Hour Later -**_

I knocked my fist against the metal garage door roughly three times as usual before the door almost burst open in-front of me as I was greeted by the smirking form of Harry Styles leaning almost nonchalantly against the door frame.  
"Liam! It's been so long." he grinned widely his instantly recognizable dimples appearing at the corners of his mouth.  
"Lets skip the act Harry, I have work to do." I said coldly stepping past him and in to the garage.  
"No need to be rude Liam." He said slamming the door closed as he walked over the green vinyl floor straight past me and to the three covered cars ripping back the first cover.  
"As usual the BMW 5 series." He said running his fingers along the gloss black paint on the hood of the car to the next covered car.  
"Range Rover Sport." He said as he whipped off the next covered car before adding.  
"My personal favourite." I shot him a sideways glance as I still stood looking over the BMW.  
"And of course…" he muttered moving to the next car sliding back the cover.  
"Audi S5" he said perching himself against the front quarter panel of the car. My eyes crossed his as I made my way over to the last car patting his shoulder as I passed him lightly.  
"You went through some trouble to get this, any particular reason you felt the need to get this?" I said opening the drivers door to the Audi sliding into the cool leather bucket seat running my finger tips across the leather bound steering wheel.  
"Special car for a special customer." Harry said winking in my direction. I sighed shaking my head as cute as Harry was he would never be my type he was far to immature and far to infuriating for my taste. I got out of the car quietly tossing my bags in the back seat.  
"I'll take it." I replied walking back over to Harry slowly handing him an envelope I removed from the inside of my jacket. Harry accepted the envelope peering inside it running his fingers through its contents.  
"This is too much Li." He said looking at me with a bemused look on his face.  
"Stop… calling me that." I said clenching my fist slightly  
"And you should know by now I look after my boys, buy yourself something nice with the extra." I said nodding towards the envelope.  
"But this is far too muc…" I cut him off holding my hand up  
"Just accept it and give me the keys would you for once Harry?" he nodded silently and walked across to a nearby table plucking a set of keys from it and tossed them to me. I smirked and caught them opening the drivers door again as Harry appeared beside me again.  
"Do I get a goodbye kiss?" Harry said looking at me with his puppy dog eyes. I sighed and pressed a small kiss to his forehead. As much as Harry infuriated me with his immaturity I still cared for his wellbeing and his happiness hence the extra in his pay packets.

"Good luck Liam." He said making his way back to the door as I got into the drivers seat starting the cars engine pulling my seat-belt on as I waited for the door to open my phone vibrated quietly against my leg I reached into my pocket retrieving it putting it to my ear.  
"Zayn." I said into the phone.  
"Reservations booked texted you the address, you know the score right?" I took his last comment as a mock and hung up dropping my phone into the passengers seat dropping the clutch and speeding out of the garage ignoring Harry as he waved me out.  
Most of the time I found it hard to be around Harry for too long, it wasn't his fault I juts couldn't stand his immaturity it off-sets my balance as much as I love the kid he does give me a headache I thought as I travelled through the city centre, although don't get me wrong I will do anything to protect him and Zayn they both do so much for me when I need it and in return I watch over them both, not that they know but if either of them were to get into the wrong kind of trouble I would be the first to know about it thanks to my connections and I would be there before anyone else had chance. Hence the reason I stopped working Europe two years ago after Zayn became my permanent Finder and Harry started supplying me with vehicles.  
As compelled as I was to get back into my work I wasn't so compelled by the thought of this specific contract I reached for my bag pulling it into the passenger seat as I sat in the still traffic.  
Damn London at rush hour I thought to my self quietly as I retrieved the Manila envelope scanning the data sheet as I inched the car forwards, checking the address against where Zayn had made me hotel reservations. It then caught my attention. Zayn had booked me in at a hotel opposite where this guy lived.

Shit, I thought because that's not going to be easy to get out of if this goes south. The police in London are a lot trickier to avoid than certain other cities and they catch on quickly. I sighed and pulled the photograph from the envelope staring at avidly biting my bottom lip. This may not be as easy as I thought I sighed and dropped the photo in the passenger seat as I heard the car behind me sound their horn distracted and plagued by my thoughts still I drove on through the centre of London to Hackney and into the multi-story car park beside the hotel. Rubbing the back of my neck with both my hands before turning to the passenger seat tucking everything back into my bag wrapping the strap over my shoulder before reaching for the bag Zayn Had given me earlier. I slid out of the car quietly closing the door locking it before heading into the stairwell, which lead to the lobby reception of the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Contracts and Downfalls.**  
AU Niam FanFic with Hints of Larry and Zouis.

By Sudo Outrage.

A/N: I do **NOT** own One Direction, **Liam Payne**, **Niall Horan**, **Harry Styles**, **Louis Tomlinson** or **Zayn Malik** all work published in **this story is fiction** and purely for the entertainment of FanFic readers.  
**Warning!  
**This fan fiction contains _Boy-x-Boy pairing_, _Violence_, _Self-Harming_ and _ideologically sensitive material_, if you are opposed to any of the above please do not continue reading any further.  
Okay so once again I apologise for the long winded-ness of this chapter, I promise things are going to get a bit more exciting soon, just bear with me please, obviously this chapter is now from Niall's POV and based on the same day as Liam's POV, but as it goes on I'm not going to relive the same days between both its going to be a bit of Liam's and then to Niall's etc.  
Please R+R and let me know how you guys are finding this please 3 -Sudo

_Prologue  
__I am Niall James Horan  
Born the 13__th__ of September 1993 Originally from Mullingar Ireland, My parents divorced when I was five which plagued the next three or so years of my life.  
I am 20 years of age the date is August 12__th__ 2014.  
I am a singer/song writer living in the town of Hackney London.  
Life in this profession was never easy._

**Chapter Two: First Day**

I groaned at the sound of my alarm blaring boisterously in my ears knowing that sound would shortly be followed by the realization that I actually had to get up today.  
Maladroitly I fumbled around atop my beside cabinet slamming the off switch on my alarm before rolling over in bed wincing and squinting through the bright daylight streaming in through my window (damn my laziness last night for having failed to close the blinds in favour of going straight to bed.).  
Sluggishly I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and stood up stretching thoroughly before walking over to the window peering out of it.  
Nothing of any real interest ever happens outside of my window I thought yawning and wandering through to my bathroom turning on the hot water in the shower carefully so the initial spray of cold water wouldn't hit my arm as I did so.  
I sighed and ventured into the linen cupboard to retrieve a clean towel casually tossing it on the floor beside the shower.  
Time to get ready for the day I thought to myself as I tossed my clothes on top of the washing hamper stepping into the shower.

_**- 25 Minutes Later –**_

SHIT! I thought to myself, as I was hastily pulling fresh or what I thought were fresh clothes on glaring at my so-loathed alarm clock. Yet again id forgotten to check the time when I actually got out of bed and if I didn't soon hurry and get out of the door I was going to be late for my first day.  
I fought to get my shoes on at the same time as pulling my jacket on scanning the sides and drawers in my room for my apartment keys.  
I exited the door of my apartment accidently slamming it a little to loudly as I locked it briskly behind myself before launching into a charge down the stairs hoping I would be able to get there in time. It wasn't even that far to my new job I could have walked there if I had the time but today wasn't a day for walking considering it would take me at least half an hour to walk and I barely had 20 minutes.  
At this point in time I was just hoping that the traffic wasn't going to be too atrocious this morning.  
I must say I'm still impressed at myself for managing to get all the way to Syco Studios in less than 10 minutes from my apartment which left me scraping by with less than ten minutes to get into the recording studio.  
I hated this building so much its like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles every room looks them same every floor looks them same all the layouts are the same. I was still 10 minutes late by the time I actually managed to find the correct room with the help of the nice secretary in the second floor lobby.  
"Okay right Niall calm down, relax and just hope they aren't too mad about you being late." I said to myself quietly fixing the collar of my shirt as I entered the recording room, thinking on this now I wish I hadn't done.  
I'm not going to lie it was like being stared down by a pack of ravenous wolves.  
"Nice of you to join us Mr Horan." Came the sarcasm laced voice of Simon.  
"Sorry Mr Cowell… I had a job finding this room." I said trying my best not too sound too much of an idiot about the whole escapade. Simon merely raised his eyebrows before shooting me a stern look, which gave me the feeling I wasn't going to be late again.

"As I was saying Today we're going to be recording the new Louis Tomlinson EP. Louis Will be here shortly so if you'd all like to introduce yourselves to each other while I go and see if Louis is ready and start getting set up." With the end of his sentence finished Simon abruptly left the studio brushing past me as I half smiled and said hello to the studio techs and Paul. Paul is like… I don't know I guess you could say he'd basically the headmaster of Simon's little music pop school. I liked Paul, Simon on the other hand I found to be quite intimidating almost all the time.

I settled down in a corner with my guitar strumming out a few chords and riffs warming my fingers up nicely before we got started playing.

Simon returned through the door promptly followed by who I knew to be Louis Tomlinson, although in real life his face looked older than the press release photos I had seen. None-the-less I still found him to be as attractive as I had done before his smile was kind as he walked into the studio and almost immediately traversed the room to me smiling as he held out his hand.  
I smiled and took his hand shaking it firmly.

"I'm Louis." He said smiling down at me. I smiled in return, taking a second to study his eyes before replying.  
"Niall, I guess I'm your new guitarist." Louis nodded almost a little to enthusiastically.  
"I Heard you audition, you played beautifully." He commented.  
"Are you ready to get started, I already warmed up in my room." Louis said nodding towards the guitar in my hands, I couldn't quite place whether he was too enthusiastic or hiding something but I ignored it and smiled back again nodding.  
"Yeah should we get started then?" I asked and Louis nodded before turning to make his way over to the stool perching upon it pulling the microphone into position.  
"Right everyone I can see that our two artists are ready to go this morning, lets look lively and get started on this its only three songs today so with any luck I will hope that you are all finished by the end of the day." Simon said taking a brisk glance around the room at everyone.  
"I wish you all the best of luck today and lets make this EP a great one." Simon added nodding to Louis before walking out of the studio swiftly.

"Just whenever you're ready guys." Came the sound of Paul's voice through the sound room I nodded. I began strumming out the chords to the first song hitting them with ease and perfect timing (I had been putting in a lot of practice in the last week leading up to this because more than anything I wanted to keep this job, partly because I loved the music on this EP and more-over because I really did need this job less I should have to move back to Mullingar, and the thought of that just didn't sit right with me.).

**-5 Hours Later-  
**

It was Just after three pm when we were wrapping up from the first recording session, I'm not going to lie I was feeling enthralled at how well I played today and I was very happy about the outcome. Louis and me had already listened through the first three tracks in the studio and I think he was as excited as I was when we had heard the closing riffs of the last song. He smiled really wide and leapt up hugging me tightly.  
"Oh My God, it sounds so awesome." He practically screamed, I must admit though I was struck off-balance by the sudden display and it took me a moment before I patted him on the back.  
"Yeah it does mate."  
"So anyway I'm gonna go tell Simon we're done and drop him this demo, Would you maybe like to come and get a late lunch with me?" This notion genuinely did make me smile like an eight year old.  
"I'd love to." Food, my one weakness.  
"Okay well get packed up and I'll be back in a minute." I agreed with a nod and made my way back to my stuff putting my guitar back into its case picking up my messenger bag before making my way back to the studio door standing outside of it waiting for Louis to re-appear.  
Louis re-appeared from the elevator at the end of the hall practically skipping down to the end of the hall gripping the sleeve of my shirt pulling me towards the staircase.  
"So I was thinking we could go to Nando's, its pretty close and I quite like the food. What do you think?" Does this guy stalk me or know me or something? I thought quietly to myself as we made our way down another flight of stairs and into the buildings main lobby.  
"Sounds great to me." I said brushing Louis' hand from my collar as it was becoming slightly constricting.  
We made our way down the streets of central London heading for Nando's spending most of the walking time talking about the music we liked and who our influences were.  
"So the songs from that album were actually originally sung by another artist but I loved the music so much that I practically begged Simon to let me sing them and record it." Louis continued.  
"Oh who was the original Artist?" I asked taking a sideways glance at Louis.  
"Ah the songs were originally form and album called 'If You Were A Movie, This Would Be Your Soundtrack' by a band called Sleeping With Sirens."  
"I Really love that album I like all their music really but that album was all acoustic and its just something I could listen too for everyday and I feel really good that I actually got the chance to cover some of it, even if it only was three songs."  
I nodded and held the door of Nando's open allowing Louis entry first.  
I'm going to skip an entire run down on the meal I ate with Louis that night its not that it was boring or anything its just that there was a heck of a lot of small talk and I struggle to remember all the topics we discussed and I was also rather distracted a lot by the food having realised that I had barely eaten all day.  
As we exited Nando's and slowly made our way back to Syco Louis offered me his phone number so that we could hang out and chat when we weren't busy on a studio day. I thanked him and gave him my number also as we arrived back at the Syco building.  
Louis flashed me another smile and waved at me as he moved away and back into the Syco building, shouting a quick "Goodbye" as he disappeared inside. I made my way back to my car and started it heading back on my route home putting the copy of the demo cd in my cars stereo turning it up so I could hear it, unfortunately the quality of sound from my car's stereo was crap. I don't really remember all that much about the drive I was too busy listening to the demo and getting terribly annoyed about the excessive traffic from rush hour.  
It took me almost ten times longer to get home than it had taken for me to get to work that morning and by the time I had finally parked up and started walking the 2 minute walk from where I parked to my apartment I started to realise how tired I had became from the drive home.  
It was just as I reached my door when I turned to look over my shoulder looking across the road as a glossy black saloon pulled into the multi-story across the road from me it only caught my attention based on the fact I noticed the drivers face, in short he was gorgeous and I couldn't help but feel like I knew him, but I simply shook my head and headed up the stairs to my apartment unlocking the door, entering placing my guitar case down immediately moving to the kitchen to turn the kettle on. Cup of tea then bed I thought kicking my shoes off randomly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Contracts and Downfalls.**  
AU Niam FanFic with Hints of Larry and Zouis.

By Sudo Outrage.

A/N: I do **NOT** own One Direction, **Liam Payne**, **Niall Horan**, **Harry Styles**, **Louis Tomlinson** or **Zayn Malik** all work published in **this story is fiction** and purely for the entertainment of FanFic readers.  
**Warning!  
**This fan fiction contains _Boy-x-Boy pairing_, _Violence_, _Self-Harming_ and _ideologically sensitive material_, if you are opposed to any of the above please do not continue reading any further.

Okay so definitely a longer and more interesting chapter this time I do apologise for the lengthy-ness of the previous chapters but if this story is going where I want it to it needed a really good base for me to build on, expect more of Danielle and a darker plot to the next chapter as always R+R please guys :3

Prologue.  
_I Am Liam James Payne,  
Born the 29__th__ of August 1993 Originally from Wolverhampton, Born with a Dysfunctional and Scarred Kidney which made a mess of the earlier years of my life.  
I am 20 years of age the date is August 13__th__ 2014. _

_Its early hours and I'm pacing and restless I can't help but think that something is _

_out of place with all of this and I cant yet put my finger on it._

**Chapter 3: Restlessness**

__Its 2am and I'll be damned if I can sleep in this awful hotel room. The room wasn't necessarily unclean or anything it just didn't feel right nothing was feeling right in my head, nothing had done since I had arrived and checked in.  
At best this was unsettling, and it was very unnerving. I sighed abruptly and sat up grasping the sling strap of the bag Zayn had given me. Carefully I placed it on the bed beside me unzipping the bag slowly half tempted to open it in a hurry I took a moment and exhaled deeply.

"Relax Liam you've done this before." I muttered under my breath before flipping back the bags top flap staring into the bag avidly I reached in and pulled out the first item. It was as usual a manila envelope containing a forged passport as usual. I checked it over quickly flipping through the pages of it making sure it looked legitimate. Satisfied it would pass I put it aside and removed the forged drivers license from the envelope checking it also before placing it on top of the passport. Nothing unusual I thought to myself as I counted the money inside the envelope positioning the bills in piles of thousands counting it twice to make sure it was all there. I had no idea what I was looking for there was nothing different about this contract, it was always the same but my head was searching for something, something I was telling myself didn't feel right. I removed the next item from the bag, another envelope containing photographs of both my target and his apartment complex, a blue print copy of the building with highlighted exit points and of course a printout of information to his relative habits, I studied this for a moment reading through the sparse information. Then that was it, it hit me like a speeding train made of cement I finally realised who he was, not who he was to me but who he was in relevance to the world.  
My grip on the sheet tightened a little and this was now getting to my head. I dropped the sheet on the bed and peered back into the bag biting at my bottom lip. I reached in cautiously and removed the weapon from the bag laying it on the bed at my feet.  
I knew this weapon like the back of my hand a Glock 30, Semi-automatic .45 calibre, good accuracy although I have rarely fired this weapon at more than 5 feet. This weapon should be no surprise to me and should be familiar.  
However, this morning it felt strange, foreign I couldn't even begin to comprehend why.  
None-the-less I checked it over checking the magazine inside making sure it was loaded and clean. I sighed and raised the weapon up eyeing down the barrel before placing it back in the bag checking through for anything else, which should have been a stupid idea in my head because I knew I would be looking for nothing. I was looking for nothing; these things are always the same, ID, Cash, Datasheets, Photos and a weapon.

And yet there was still something a miss, I will admit in the time I have been doing I have never had this particular sensation of complete loss and incomprehension. This should be easy for me I never have trouble sleeping. Never.

I sighed and returned the items splayed on my bed back to their original places in envelopes and in the bag, everything minus the driver's license, which I replaced the current one in my wallet with. I heaved another sigh and lit a cigarette quietly before lighting the edge of my drivers license dropping it in the metal waste bin watching it as it fizzled and melted into a pool or plastic.

I walked hesitantly to the window peering out into the night staring directly at the apartment of my mark.  
I wondered quietly what he had done to piss someone off enough to have brought this upon himself. What crime he could have possibly committed or how he'd wronged whoever called this on. The next thing that came into my head made me feel unintelligent by my own standards 'Wonder if he knows what's coming' I shook my head at the stupidity of my own brain at this hour of the morning. Of course he doesn't know what is coming I sighed as I noted his car parked a way down the street.  
If he knew I'm damn sure he'd be running by now.  
I sighed and glanced back at Niall's apartment. FUCK! Don't use his name my heads internal voice screamed at me quietly he's not a person HE IS JUST A JOB A MARK NOTHING ELSE. My resolve was going south now and it was getting to me id never used a marks name not unless I wanted their attention and certainly never said it inside my head.

I skulked back over to the bed and lay back down and tried to relax my breathing some staring at the ceiling. I wanted to phone Harry or Zayn or someone to talk to about the way this is screwing with my head, but I knew I couldn't. Zayn would pull me off the job and that would damage my reputation. Harry on the other hand would be here like a shot and which would not be any good for my cover story should I need it, he's too well known in his profession. Don't get me wrong he's never been caught acquiring but the police knew him too well and watched him like he was the last human alive when he appeared anywhere dense in the city.  
I'm a lot more incognito by behaviour. Never been stopped, never questioned or bothered even when on the job. That was the way I worked and it suited me, that's why I am the best at what I do and why everybody wants me to work for them. Also the reason why Zayn is my finder, he never picks a bad contract or something, which he knows I wouldn't be able to walk away from cleanly.

Its almost a circle of protection, Zayn supplies me with work and watches my back in that respect, in return I track his name in case anything comes up against him. Harry supplies me with vehicles and other stuff I need, in return I help keep his head above water and I'm willing to admit I spoil him and likewise with Zayn I keep an eye on his name in the unlikely event something would come up against him. It was a good system but it involved a lot of work at times more on my part than theirs but they both deserved it, they've got me out of some situations before and they both have my trust, the only two people who I do trust in fact. I half smiled at the thought of our joint night out in Berlin, me Harry and Zayn, one of my fondest memories.  
I rolled over on the bed trying to get comfy ignoring the though badgering in the back of my mind.  
I glanced at the clock, 4am. Great I thought no sleep and I really need to be up by 8am if I intend on getting any kind of work done tomorrow.

**-3 Hours Later-**

I was less than pleased at the sound of my alarm ringing in my ears this morning three hours sleep really isn't enough for me but still I sat up and shut off my alarm checking my phone quickly only to find a new message from Harry which in all fairness is a rare event when I'm on a job.

Good luck today Li, not that you need it – Hazza.

It was a nice sentiment but at the same point I was infuriated at him using my the nickname he and Zayn had coined for me. Stubbornly I chucked my phone on the carpeted floor not bothering to reply to Harry; I wasn't really in all that much of a conversational mood this morning. I stretched carefully before standing walking through to the shower room turning the hot water on wiping my face over with a warm washcloth before stepping into the shower.  
The thoughts from last night were still plaguing my brain this morning unfortunately in my profession you learn that sometimes things have to be instantaneous and you always need to be ready, therefore coming too after having slept regardless for how long takes less than a minute for me.

It's a curse and a godsend all at the same time.  
It definitely has it uses. I stood half leaning against the glass shower enclosure rubbing my neck with one hand gently. That was the other downside of my profession getting injured, it happens rarely but when it does it always scars and most of the time it ends in being a lasting pain. I thought as I ran my fingers along the semi circular scar along the length of my right collarbone.

The shower was a short-lived pleasure and I soon found myself back in the bedroom changing into a fresh set of dark clothes I glanced over at the marks apartment noting the curtains were still drawn. I did really hope he wasn't too late of a riser I can't really be bothered to sit on a park bench or in the car for half the day waiting for him to leave his residence.  
I pulled my boots back on my feet quietly pushing my worn clothes into a clean trash bag tying a knot in it picking up my bag from the side of the bed where I had sat it last night opening it quickly pulling the Glock from its padding pulling the slide back chambering a round before removing the silencer from its padding screwing it to the end of the Glocks barrel. I sighed the weapon still felt almost awkward and clunky in my hand I pushed it into the hip holster I was wearing and pulled my jacket on concealing the weapon. I walked out to the door of the room allowing it to simply close behind me as I walked down the stairs and out into the lobby. The girl on the counter smiled at me brightly and bid me good morning I nodded and walked over to her.  
"Have there been any messages left for me since yesterday?" I enquired trying not to sound to sharp.  
"No nothing I'm sorry to say sir." I nodded and slid my business card across the desk to her (not my real business card an alias card).  
"If anything does arrive could you call me immediately please, anytime it doesn't matter when." The girl nodded and smiled again.  
"Yes of course sir, will that be all?"  
"Yes, thank you." I turned and headed out through the door that led to the adjoined multi-story I walked along the lines of cars stopping beside mine unlocking it opening the door to drop my bag into the passenger seat.  
I looked over to the marks apartment curtains still drawn I was beginning to get agitated and sat on the bonnet of the Audi staring at the flats window hoping it wouldn't be too long till the occupant got up and headed out for the day. I looked at my watch and audibly growled it was already 10am and there was no signs of life in the flat. Id of preferred to just get this over and done with hopefully then this feeling of wrongness would dissipate and my mind would rest easier, I'm still trying to convince myself that there is nothing wrong about this job and that I'm just being edgy because it is my first contract in a while.

What happened next I hadn't accounted for, the apartment complex's door swung open and out exited my mark, not to my knowledge though I didn't notice till he was almost to the corner of the next street. I locked the car and took off at a slight jog to get down to the street level. There he was I had spotted him almost 10 seconds later heading across to the other side of the street. I pushed my sunglasses onto my face glancing sideways behind the lenses at him following behind him on the opposite side of the street.  
Of all the days to forget to open the curtains right? Not necessarily a bad thing for him but it aggravated me more than I already was.

I followed him a few more streets down until he entered a Starbucks coffee house, by this point in time I would have killed for a coffee but I leant patiently against the wall of the building I was stood at just able to make out the profile of the blonde boy in the coffee house sitting at a table an extraordinarily large mug in his hand. I lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply my eyes never leaving the relative vicinity of him. I liked to know what my marks were up too and I didn't want to be caught off-guard twice in one day.

I was now becoming terribly agitated and not because of the mark I dropped my cigarette and stomped on it with my boot pushing my sunglasses up on the bridge of my nose heaving out a deep breath expelling the smoke from my lungs.  
"Danielle, there are very few people who can sneak up on me or follow me without me being aware of it." I said with venom in my voice directed at the long curly haired girl stood about 10 feet to my left. I had first noticed her about 5 or 6 minutes ago stood just down from me although I knew someone was following me the minute I left the car park.  
She snorted and smirked, as I glanced over at her. I returned my gaze almost immediately to my mark.  
"Still got it then Liam."  
"You're still wearing too much perfume." I shot back at her almost instantly.  
"How do you think I can always tell its you." I shook my head the term amateur crossed through my mind as I focused on the boy in the coffee shop."  
"Still as harsh as ever then." She said closing the gap between us. I turned my eyes to her once more and raised my eyebrows.  
"You really want to do this in a public street?" I growled at her.  
"Don't be so silly Liam. As much fun as it is playing hide and seek with you I'm working." I gritted my teeth and ignored her trying to keep my focus.  
"Shove off then will you I'm busy."  
"I'm trailing." She said amusement in her voice. My eyes narrowed at the thought of someone being trailed by Danielle as pretty as she was, she was nearly as lethal as I was when it came to this.  
"Oh?" I said dialling plenty of un-interest in my voice.  
"Looks like you are too."  
"If I am?" I said getting more annoyed.  
"I'd say we have a problem cause owing to where your looking, we're following the same mark."  
I almost laughed and looked over my shoulder at her.  
"I highly doubt it." It was then when I noticed her phone that she had turned towards me displaying a picture of my mark.  
FUCKING HELL ZAYN REALLY! I looked sideways at her and gritted my teeth.  
"This is a shame you're going to have to take a leave of absence from this job." I said sharply as the boy exited the coffee shop.  
"This is my job." She said aggressively. I turned to face her.  
"You will not be the first Danielle now I'm warning you, back out before this goes south." I saw her jaw visibly clench and she turned her heels clicking loudly as she walked back the way she had followed me from.  
I recovered my thoughts and started after the target again swiftly navigating through the busy streets still following on the opposite side of the street. I don't know why or what caused me too because I'm never jumpy, but as he glanced back and looked along the street I immediately turned and stared into the shop window I was facing with interest as If he would even notice me in this crowd I was pretty well disguised and hidden but for all intent and purposes if I recognised him it didn't take to much for me to believe there was every possibility that he would be able to recognise me.  
As soon as I saw him turn in the reflection and continue on I turned back and continued following him. This was getting tiring I rarely followed people this far but there was too much about his behaviour I was finding strange.  
SHIT! He turned a sharp corner and was gone from my sight I dove across the street quickly and followed his route I was verbally abusing myself in my head he was out of sight still and I started down the length of the street glancing in all directions through the lenses of my sunglasses praying I would catch sight of him before I lost him all together or before Danielle appeared again knowing she wouldn't just let this go she was beginning to become a bane on my existence. I stopped dead looking around almost frantically.  
I'd followed him this far and now he was gone I had two choices, keep looking, or go back to his apartment and wait for him to re-appear and pray Danielle didn't get to him first.  
"Do you always follow people?" I swallowed hard the voice was instantly recognizable to me. I was now tempted to split and run back to the hotel pack up and go. But I knew I couldn't let him out of my sight. I turned and laid eyes upon my mark his cerulean blue eyes glinting across at me.  
"Never thought I'd see you again after that night."  
I'm not going to lie I was lost for words no one had ever caught me out like this before, not a mark anyway. His smile was evident but I couldn't tell why he was smiling at me he looked amused as if we were playing a game of cat and mouse and he'd won.  
"You didn't talk much before either Zach." He said staring me up and down. At least he remember the name I gave to him that night I sure as hell wouldn't have done. Although this was forcing me out of my depth and the longer this conversation went on the more uncomfortable I was getting.  
"Hi." I managed in the end.  
"That's it? Hi?" I couldn't honestly string a sentence together being this close to my mark and in public where I couldn't deal with this in the appropriate manners.  
"I think we should talk." He said and gestured for me to follow him into the coffee house we'd managed to end up next too.  
I nodded slowly and followed after him the only thought in my head was screaming 'RUN YOU FUCKING IDIOT YOUR BLOWN' but I wasn't paying attention.


	4. Chapter 4

**Contracts and Downfalls.**  
AU Niam FanFic with Hints of Larry and Zouis.

By Sudo Outrage.

A/N: I do **NOT** own One Direction, **Liam Payne**, **Niall Horan**, **Harry Styles**, **Louis Tomlinson** or **Zayn Malik** all work published in **this story is fiction** and purely for the entertainment of FanFic readers.  
**Warning!  
**This fan fiction contains _Boy-x-Boy pairing_, _Violence_, _Self-Harming_ and _ideologically sensitive material_, if you are opposed to any of the above please do not continue reading any further.  
**I'm going to add an additional warning to this chapter on account of the dark nature of events in it. So Readers be aware, Strong Language, Graphic violence, Death and Gore references.  
This is a long one guys and I promise much more action and adventure than in the last couple 3**

**Also as another I'm adding an extra announcement at the end of this chapter, which I'm quite excited about so please read and enjoy 3 a big thanks to all you guys who've been reading so far and please keep doing so it would be great if you guys could send me some more reviews 3  
Love and best wishes  
- **_Sudo x_

Prologue.  
_I Am Liam James Payne,  
Born the 29__th__ of August 1993 Originally from Wolverhampton, Born with a Dysfunctional and Scarred Kidney which made a mess of the earlier years of my life.  
I am 20 years of age the date is August 13__th__ 2014.  
This is all getting out of hand and going wrong at an alarming pace and I don't even know what to do about it.  
Please someone pull me out of this pit I'm being swallowed into._

**Chapter 4: Stray and Splay**

The situation I'm in right now was escalating at an alarming pace and I was far too far out of my own depth right now. Not only had I been caught out by my mark I was now sat in a backstreet coffee house jogging my leg nervously as I waited for him to return sat at a table.  
Of all the positions I had been in I would definitely quote this one as having been the worst one by a long shot in the future. I was breaking my own rules now.  
Never talk to the mark my mind repeated in an almost taunting tone. I still hadn't taken my sunglasses off which was making it difficult for me to be completely aware of my surroundings but it meant I didn't have to look him directly in the eyes when we spoke.

I looked up when he returned and sat opposite me sliding a coffee across the table in front of me.

I was losing my nerve I should have split when I had the chance my mind noted in a taunting tone again.

"So… how have things been?" he asked casually which struck me off balance a little, he was talking to me as if I was a friend he hadn't seen in a week.  
"Yeah good." I said absent-minded placing my hands around the mug in front of me staring into the dark brown liquid.  
"Well that makes a change from the last time you showed up in my door way." I swallowed hard a small shiver creeping up my back at the thought of that night two years ago when I'd collapsed inside the stairwell of Niall's apartment complex.  
Using his name again my mind chimed irritatingly. I gritted my teeth and tried not to think on it although it was stuck in the back of my head now nagging repeatedly.  
"I had an off day." I commented still not looking up. He put his hand up to his mouth stifling his laugh I presume.  
"An off day?" he choked out trying his best not to laugh, which was doing nothing to aid my fouling mood.  
"Yeah… something along those lines." I muttered into the rim of my coffee mug.  
"Any particular reason why you were following me?" I swallowed my mouthful of coffee, now I was in shit and I hadn't got an explanation for this I could hardly tell him it was entirely my intention to watch him follow him about and bit and top it off with putting a bullet through his skull.  
I shrugged.  
"I don't know." I lied taking another sip from my coffee mug relieved to have something to keep my hands busy.  
"You don't know why you were following someone?" He asked raising one eyebrow at me leaning back in his seat a little.  
I shook my head and set my coffee mug down. My next reaction was instant as my reflexes kicked in gripping his hand tightly before it reached my face. I looked up to his face an amused expression played across his lips.  
"Relax I wanted to take your glasses off I wasn't going to slap you." I let his wrist go and dropped my hand.  
"I'd prefer to keep them on." I said coldly biting the inside of my cheek.  
"I want to see your eyes though." He said smiling across at me. I looked down again that beautiful smile was killing my head in the worst kind of way and seeing it was making me even more uncomfortable. I sighed and pulled my sunglasses off slowly and set them down on the table in front of me. I hope the cringe I just made wasn't visible as I looked up into his eyes slowly. Without the darkness of my sunglasses covering my eyes I could see the true colour of his eyes an Azul blue, which glittered like crystals in the daylight.

"At least you don't have black eyes this time." I snorted out a small laugh and shook my head.  
"Were you counting on me having black eyes?"  
"Of course not I was just checking." I shot him a sideways glance.  
"Were you deducing that if I had black eyes I was running from something and that's the reason I'm here sitting talking to you?" I questioned with a small smirk on my lips.

He looked almost stunned. As if I had read his mind.  
"It would seem a bit more reasonable why were you following me about if that was the case." Ironically he was so far from the truth he couldn't have been more wrong if he'd tried. I shook my head.  
He sighed visibly and took another sip of his coffee.  
"It just would have made more sense to me if that was the case with the fact of the state you were in last time you stumbled into my doorway."  
"I didn't intend it to be your doorway." I said in a monotone.  
"Yours just happened to be the closest one." I added quietly.  
"Guess you struck lucky, eh?" he said in a cocky voice. My head was struggling to read where this conversation was going.  
My phone vibrated lightly in my pocket; carefully I extracted it from my jeans pocket checking the message view on the lock screen.

_Zayn – You done yet Li? Hazza phoned and want's to go for drinks – Zayn x  
_

I tapped a quick reply out to him.

_Busy – Liam x_

Having replied I slid my phone back in its pocket my fingers grazing the outer casing of the hip holster I was wearing making me suddenly aware of the fact I was carrying a weapon in a more than public place.  
"I need to go my friend needs me to help him with something." I said hastily downing the rest of my coffee, setting the mug back on the table I reached for my wallet quietly dropping a £20 note on the table standing quickly.

I felt Niall's hand grip mine.  
"Hey wait." He said gripping my hand.  
"I want to see you again." He said blushing a little.  
"I'm not entirely sure that's a good idea." I said pulling my hand free gently.  
"Please… I'm not asking for much Zach, you left my flat covered in blood and disappeared before I got up, I need to see you again. You've never explained anything to me, never. You can't just disappear again without explaining again."  
He said the words tumbling out of his mouth with some speed. I bit the inside of my cheek taking out my wallet again holding out a business card to him. He blushed and took it.  
"Thank you." He whispered and I left swiftly through the front door of the coffee shop walking swiftly needing to be away from him long enough to get my head to straighten my thoughts out. The memories of that night becoming more vivid the longer I thought. Small cuts of memory playing in the backs of my retina as I made my way back to the hotel.

_**-Two years prior, July 29**__**th**__**-**___

Everything had gone south very swiftly tonight I could still here the blare of police sirens though I had ditched my vehicle nearly three miles away and started off on foot although I was going to be royally fucked if I didn't find somewhere to rest and tend to the wound in my left side soon. I knew the signs that lead up to unconsciousness all to well and they were creeping upon me as I limped off the street and into the nearest apartment block I didn't even recall where I was, somewhere in east London. Hand pressed to my side I stumbled a little further into the building and leaned against the wall resting momentarily looking down at the patch of blood seeping around my fingers.  
"Fuck." I muttered under my breath squinting around the interior of the apartment block. I sunk down the wall a little closing my eyes cringing through the pain. I heard a door open and my eyes snapped open looking in the direction of the sound I noticed a young man exiting the nearest flat door. I fought through the pain standing back up stumbling across the floor to the man he turned and eyed me cautiously at first until he saw the blood seeping through my fingers and crossed the distance between us quickly placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"Are you okay?" he said looking into my face "Do you need me to call you an ambulance?" he said worry and confusion on his face.  
"I need to sit down…" I huffed between my laboured breaths.  
"A-a-alright he said leaning under me pulling my arm around his shoulder helping me into his apartment through a short hall way kicking his door closed as we passed it and into a small living room where he helped me onto a sofa. I leant back lifting the bottom of my shirt up peeling the blood soaked material away from the wound in my side the gash in my side was deep and still slowly oozing blood. The boy had his hands to hi mouth and was rushing over to the phone.  
"Hey, its fine I don't need an ambulance." I called over to him. He looked over his shoulder and stopped where he was.  
"You're bleeding badly." I gritted my teeth.  
"I'm fine honest but I need you to get stuff from my bag for me." I nodded to my bag that was on the floor at my feet.  
He walked back to me sitting on the floor beside me ripping open the zip on my bag.  
"Okay what do you need?" he asked looking up at me  
"Black zip bag In the bottom." I waited as he raked through the bag placing the smaller bag on my thigh. I opened the bag quickly and pulled the small glass bottle of Dilaudid from the side.  
"I need some boiling water please." I said looking over to him.  
"And a clean towel." He nodded and jumped up diving through to another room quickly.  
I sighed and reached for a clean needle and syringe holding the glass bottle upside down in my hand piercing the lid with the needle sucking enough in to two thirds fill the syringe placing the bottle back into the case removing the rubber tourniquet from inside the case. I bit my lip as a pang of pain shot through my side I bit the side of my hand and wrapped the tourniquet around my upper arm using my teeth to pull it tight. I glanced over my shoulder to see if the boy was coming back yet. I could still hear him shuffling around in another room.  
I took a deep breath and took the needle in my other hand running a finger over my arm finding a vein quickly, there was no part of my body that was enjoying the thoughts of this experience bu wanted to stay conscious I need some pain relief I pushed the need into my skin with ease pressing the plunger of the syringe down slowly remembering not to try and be to hasty with it.  
I winced and retracted the needle from my skin when the syringe was empty dropping it back in the case. I rummaged through the packs and found the alcohol pads tearing one open quickly.  
This is going to hurt I thought the thick smell of sterile alcohol entering my nostrils as I moved the alcohol pad to my wound.  
The stinging searing sensation was almost instantaneous I bit into the side of my free hand clenching my eyes tight as I wiped away the coagulating blood from the edges of gash in my side. My eyes watered hard and fast and I breathed out heavily trying to relax somewhat. I opened my eyes to find the boy in front of me with a bowl of boiling water and a white hand towel. His face was a look of horror as he looked into my eyes.  
He set the bowl of water and towel down beside me and ran his hand over his face slowly.  
"I really think you should let me phone an ambulance." I knew in my mind I would be more fucked if he phoned an ambulance than I was now.  
"Help me with this." I said ignoring him I removed the alcohol pad from my side placing it in the bowel of water.  
"In my bag there is a white bottle." He nodded and rummaged in my bag before sitting beside me holding the bottle out to me.  
"I need you to do this." He nodded a little.  
"Uncap the bottle and pour it through across the wound I need it to be clean…" I said my voice trailing off as I pulled the towel down under the wound ready to catch the escaping liquid. He uncapped the bottle quickly sniffing the tip of the bottle.  
"What is this?"  
"Pure alcohol." I muttered the effects of the Dilaudid starting to hit me I was starting to relax a little more but I knew it hadn't taken enough effect for this not to hurt. 

_The boy took hi hand and placed it on my hip lightly leaning over tipping the bottle slowly letting the liquid flow over the edge of the bottle and into the wound in my skin.  
My fists clenched immediately and my breath caught in my throat it took all my will not to writhe under the burn of the alcohol.  
He stopped briefly and looked up at me.  
"Keep…going… whole bottle…" I gasped in between breaths nodding and looking in his eyes. He looked visibly shaken by the events but I needed him to keep going.  
"Go on." I said closing my eyes as I saw him begin to tip the bottle again. I was nearly to the point of screaming by the time I felt the liquid stop falling into my wound.  
"Thank you…" was all I could muster as I reached for the case again breaking open a medical needle and a sterile plastic threading spool.  
"Are you really going to sit and do that?" he asked concern flowing in his voice. I nodded slightly.  
"If you're squeamish, you can wait in another room while I do it, I wont steal anything." He shook his head.  
"I'm not squeamish; you just look out of it…" he bit his bottom lip "Do you want me to do it? I'm not sure how to suture a wound though… I'll be honest about that."  
I handed him the threaded needle and nodded slightly.  
"It's just like sewing a tear in a pair of jeans." I mumbled leaning back more straightening out so the sides of the gash were as parallel as possible. _

"_Okay…" he said exhaling deeply leaning over placing his hand on my stomach lightly for support. I was half watching him half about to pass out. As the needle neared my skins surface I gripped his hand hard.  
"Wait a minute. I can still feel it just now." I said looking up at him he had stopped and stayed where he was almost frozen. He started nodding slowly and backed off slightly.  
"Are you in some kind of trouble?" he asked staring down at me.  
"Not exactly other than having been stabbed." I lied trying to keep my focus on him as he sat looking down at me. If I told him the shit I was in I'd be terribly screwed. Aside from this it's best he doesn't know what's going on.  
"You're protecting someone then?" He countered raising his eyebrows.  
"Yeah… something like that." I said lazily in return a lie again well half a lie. I was protecting me that counts as protecting someone.  
"What's your name?" he asked soothingly as he waited for me to tell him to start stitching. I started to open my mouth.  
"You don't have to tell me your full name just your first name will do." He said smiling as best as he could in the current circumstances.  
"It's Zach." I breathed lying again but I wasn't prepared to tell him my real name, I was never prepared to tell anyone that so I always used an alias normally the one corresponding to my business cars and drivers license I was currently using just in case. _

"_I'm Niall." He smiled at me softly.  
I was becoming more and more somnolent and my body was getting numb from my legs upward slowly. I nodded to Niall to let him no I was ready, at this point I felt the initial sharpness of the needle but it quickly wore off and I could simply feel the pressure of his movements as he continued.  
Although thanks to the effects of the high strength painkiller coursing through my veins the images of the earlier evening were streaming in high definition through my mind.  
My mark was supposed to be alone, his wife and children away on holiday I hadn't counted on him being a cheat so when I stormed the room immediately planting a bullet in the mans chest from my drawn weapon the sound of the round exiting the weapon was soon accompanied by the scream of the half dressed girl beside him on the couch.  
Events like this are rare. I knew I had to be sure he was gone so I ignored the wailing girl as I strode forward and planted a second bullet in the mans score plaster a fresh canvas of crimson along the wall behind him.  
She caught me off guard the blade of the knife in her hand sliding malicious through my top and through my skin with ease.  
I had stumbled and turned to face her my weapon raised. She was begging already as I gripped my side.  
"You sliced me." I said harshly and pulled the trigger again coating the wall behind her in a thick layer of blood from her cerebellum. I dropped the weapon knowing it would be free of prints limping slightly from the room quickly and out to my car to the sound of closing sirens.  
I lost my thought and looked back to Niall as he said something.  
"What was that?" I asked having been ignoring him.  
"I'm done…I'm sorry I'm not very good at stitching…" his voice trailed off as he nodded to my side. I looked down, he must have been being modest he'd done a better job than I would have done.  
"That's great thank you…" I said relived it wasn't an atrocious job._ _ He dropped the needle and threat into the bowl with the alcohol pad.  
"Wound dressing sin the case." I mumbled closing my eyes. Swiftly he pulled a clean adhesive dressing from the case covering the stitched wound over with it.  
"Can I call you an ambulance yet?" he asked quietly.  
"I don't need one so stop with it please."  
"I just want to help." He whispered. I opened my eyes again and sat up slowly.  
"You've helped already and I need to get going."  
"…but…" he started standing up quickly.  
"If you wont let me phone an ambulance at least stay for the night you cant street walk like this." I groaned as I stood stumbling a little my visions was hazed and I felt disorientated.  
"I'll be fine." I picked my bag up and stumbled past him. I felt his hand grip my arm as I stumbled again.  
"Please just for the night. Just so I know you're not dead in the morning…please?" I sighed heavily and nodded.  
"Do you have somewhere I can sleep?" I asked feeling my eyes growing heavier. He tucked himself under my arm again and helped me through to a bedroom pulling back the sheets helping me into it before sitting on the other side of the bed quietly.  
"Gonna sit there all night? " I asked looking over at him.  
"Yeah probably." Came his voice singing its way across to me. I rolled over slightly leaning up a bit.  
"Get my bag will you?" I looked over at him. He nodded and leapt from the bed running to the other room returning as quickly as he left. He planted the bag on my lap gently I reached in it pulling a wrapped taped thousand out placing it in front of him.  
"I don't know how else to thank you but I'm sure you could use this for something you want."_  
_He started at me in shock almost blankly.  
"I can't take that." His voice sounded small as he pushed it back towards me.  
"Yes you can, it's the least I can give you for your kindness and help tonight."  
He pushed the taped stack of bills back into my hand. _

"_You can thank me another way." He smiled shyly and blushed. "A kiss is all I request."  
I really didn't think all that much of it my sexuality was not something I often thought on I rarely had time for lovers and affection was nearly non-existent in my life. Plus the painkillers were sending me off my face.  
"You'll have to come here if that's what you want." I looked up into his eyes. He blushed redder and moved closer to me leaning down I placed my hand on the back of his neck gently pulling his lips to mine. It wasn't the first time I had kissed someone but it had been a while but it was pleasant none-the-less and I found myself kissing him deeper and for longer before pulling back touching my forehead to his.  
"Will that suffice?" I huffed having been holding my breath through the kiss. Niall nodded gently and smiled.  
"Definitely." He gushed and slid down laying beside me.  
"Do you mind if I…"  
"Just be gentle if you're going to." I whispered cutting him off as I closed my eyes feeling his arms slink around me cautiously and his head come to rest on my shoulder. It had been a while since I had spent this long this close to someone… too long I thought carefully moving my hand around hi back resting my hand on his hip. I was gone my mind was seeping away as I lay there I was just hoping he didn't try and call an ambulance or anything while I slept. _

_My eyes burned slightly In the morning light as I came to my brain quickly reminded me of the nights events and a sear of pain shot though my side. Then I felt the warm breath of Niall on my neck I shivered and looked down at him still curled around me, and his head still on my shoulder. Another burst of pain shot through my side I stifled my scream biting the inside of my cheek reaching slowly for my back pulling the case from it, unzipping it quickly I soon filled a second syringe of Dilaudid and located the small entry point on my arm pushing the needle through the same point pushing the plunger of the syringe down painfully slowly again. I dropped the syringe into the case and reached for my phone opening the GPS application checking my location before sending a quick text to Zayn hoping he was up._

Job Done, Need a lift ASAP Hackney Downs station. Don't make me wait – Liam x

_I sent the text and tucked my phone back into my bag. This was going to be awkward I noted before carefully moving the sleeping boys arms from around me getting up very cautiously I didn't really want him to wake up and have to explain I was going and I had a feeling by the kiss he gave me last night he wanted more than my name. I sighed and wrote a quick note down on the front of an envelope slipping the thousand inside the envelope._

Had to get going, sorry thank you for everything and I know a kiss wasn't enough so keep this and spent it on anything you like.  
Thanks again  
You're a real lifesaver.  
- Zach x

_I left the note on his beside table and tiptoed out of the room to the front door opening it and closing it as silently as I could before swiftly exiting the building. I hailed a cab I was not up for walking in this state and told him to take me to the station.  
It only took 10 minutes and I paid him more than needed but told him to keep the change, after my graze with a knife I was up for being generous. I exited the cab and limped over to the pickup zone as I heard a horn sound behind me I jumped slightly but not noticeably and turned to face not Zayn but Harry sat in his favourite white range rover.  
I was pissed off Zayn had sent harry instead of coming himself but I wasn't in the mood to get pissed off and phone him. I wanted to get out of here.  
I got into the car and dropped my bag at my feet.  
"Rough night?" Harry asked looking across at me as he pulled away from the station.  
"You have no idea Harry." I muttered._

_**-Back to present day August 13**__**th**__** 2014-**_

Just the reminder of that night was pushing me further towards the idea of running from this job. I knew it would ruin my reputation, which I had worked hard for, but I was really beginning to hate and despise the idea of taking the life of a person who saved mine.  
This is seriously fucking with my head now. Then it clicked.  
FUCK DANIELLE! My head screamed. I stood toying with my thoughts beside the multi-story I knew Danielle would still be on this but I didn't know when she'd go for it. I knew I couldn't let her do it, it wasn't right, generally my moral compass doesn't exist but I couldn't let her kill him.

I sighed and pushed my hand through my hair walking into the multi story to my car unlocking it and sitting inside.  
I'll wait… I know she'll only do it if he's at home and alone. Danielle wasn't one for running risks and certainly not a public execution… too many witnesses. I sighed agitated and anxious, the kind of anxiety I only felt if I knew or thought Harry was in trouble. I glanced at the clock on the cars dashboard. 3pm I bit the inside of my cheek drumming my fingers along the steering wheel.  
I should go inside there is a better view, but it would take me longer to get over to him from my room. I sighed and got out knowing I needed to be able to see better. I walked slowly glancing sideways through the multi-story regularly for any sign of him. I ran the stairs from the lobby up to my room quickly not wanting to miss him returning I quickly retrieved my key as I reached the door to my room. Only as I stood near to it did I notice the light creeping under the door.  
I checked again to make sure I wasn't imagining it before I looked both ways down the hall reaching for the Glock at my side sliding it from the holster. I pulled the profile of the weapon up to the side of my face kicking the door open my other hand instantly reaching to cup the bottom of my other hand wrapped around the grip of the Glock I extended my arms forward and took a step into the room.  
Danielle giggled from across the room as I checked around the room my aim immediately landed on her chest.  
"Un-wise of you to be here." I said dropping my arms the Glock still in my hand by my side.  
"I planned on killing first and finding out who you were after." I said coldly my eyes scanning the room noting her gun sat on the table 5 feet from her the magazine and a .45 round placed next to it. My fingers instinctively moved to the magazine release on the guns grip the magazine dropping to the floor with a dull thud I kicked the door closed behind me as I gave the Glocks slide a firm tug ejecting the chambered round from the gun before tossing the gun on the bed. I folded my arms across my chest firmly and found my eyes on Danielle's again.  
"You're so jumpy Liam." She stated.  
"I just came for a chat. " She smirked as I made my way to the bed sitting on its edge facing her I knew in my head she wasn't that much of a threat unless she was armed.  
"You don't have to sit there." She giggled please with whatever she had in her head.  
"I already unloaded and removed the Glock from your top drawer." In my head my minds voice was screaming fucking smart bitch these days aren't you. But I kept my face neutral.  
"What did you want to talk about Danielle?" I said ignoring her attempt at making me uncomfortable she rarely succeeded and this wasn't an exception.  
"Always business with you Liam."  
"Get to the point." I snarled getting agitated with her.  
"I want this job. I want you to back out." She said simply.  
"Not happening Danielle, you should know better by now." I reached for my bag at my side pulling it up on the bed beside me Danielle looked cautious as I did but I ignored her glance at her weapon sat on the desk I knew I could have been on top of her before she got to it regardless.

I retrieved the envelope of cash from my bag and counted a stack before placing it on the bed.  
"It's more than what you'll get for this, now fuck off." She eyed the pile of money and stood quietly and walked across the room to me.  
"Liam it's not about money." She whispered looking down at me.  
"Its about power I know you want this job but I want your respect by doing this."  
"Danielle, why on earth do you care about my respect?"  
"For the fact you're top dog in London and it matters to me…and I want you back."  
so that was it my head sung to me I wondered why she was so intent usually I told her to fuck off and she ran like a dog with its tail between its legs.  
"Its been years Danielle and you're still thinking about us?" I sighed standing moving towards her sliding my jacket off before re-adjusting my top slowly making my way towards her, she had already taken a step back as I advanced confusion on her face as I pushed her back lightly crossing the threshold of the bathroom placing my hand on her cheek as I advanced on her again pulling her face to mine mashing her lips into mine roughly. I wasn't enjoying this but it was necessary if this was to work. I pulled my lips from hers and leant my forehead to hers.  
"Find what you were looking for? " I asked slightly agitated still.  
"Not sure yet." She whispered back breathless.  
"Hang on." She put her hand to my lips as she pulled up the skirt of her dress removing a second firearm from a thigh holster ejecting the magazine and chambered round from it quickly before tossing it through to the adjacent room with a dull thud.  
"So you were still carrying huh?" she smirked slyly.  
"Girl's got to be careful around a man like you Liam." She said in a low tone winking at me.  
"Still don't trust me then?" I enquired placing my lips to hers again slowly and silently.  
"Not for a minute." She breathed against my lips.  
"I'm glad, it's a bad idea to trust me, and an even worse idea to discard your weapon."  
she giggled and pulled back.  
"I can't take you any day Liam Payne." The smirk on her lips would be short lived.  
"Aside from this you're disarmed too I saw you unload your gun and you only carry one I know, and I unloaded your secondary in your drawer too."  
"My what a clever girl we are." I whispered nudging my nose to hers gently.  
"Clever, but not clever enough." I whispered placing a small kiss on her forehead as the barrel of the gun I pulled form my bag in the bedroom came to rest under her chin.  
"Should have walked away when I warned you Danielle." I saw the confusion cross her face but I didn't give her the opportunity to catch her thoughts and disarm me before I got my chance. I pulled the trigger quickly turning my face to the side avoiding the worst of the blood spatter. I didn't need to check this time I knew she was dead I holstered the gun at my side and picked up a towel walking out of the bathroom moving to the hotel bed I sat and lit a cigarette. Lifting my phone from the bed instantly unlocking it and dialling Zayn's number.  
"Li?" came the reply on the other end.  
"Yeah its me and LIAM." I scolded.  
"What's going on?"  
"I need a cruise booking." I said quietly. I noted Zayn's tone became serious instantly.  
"Victory Cruise or other wise?"  
"Otherwise." I said matter-of-factly.  
"Things go South?" Zayn enquired.  
"Little bit, had some competition I need to get away." I said in return, code talk annoyed me but if anyone were listening it would be badly implicating.  
"Anyone I know?" he asked cautiously very aware of the situation at hand.  
" Oh no-one special." I quoted back to him. I heard Zayn blow a long whistle on the other end.  
"Was wondering when that was gonna happen." Like he knew I would end up killing Danielle one day.  
"Reason for the cruise?"  
"Interfering like normal, little bit too much this time."  
"One hour." He said sternly down the phone.  
"Don't be there I'll have it dealt with."  
"Much Obliged Zayn" I replied before hanging up using the towel to wipe the excess blood from my face and neck. I quickly changed and tossed my bloodied clothes into a fresh trash bag walking into the bathroom wetting a washcloth and cleaning the last of the blood from myself. I paid no attention to Danielle. I strode back into the bedroom and dumped the washcloth into the trash bag along with my boots. I changed quickly into fresh clothes and gathered the discarded weapons and magazines fro m around the room tucking them into my bag quickly before collecting the spent ammunition casing from the bathroom placing it in a separate bag tucking it into my back pocket. I exited the room quickly and closed the door behind me I had about 20 minutes before Zayn was due so I hurried down the stairs and out into the multi-story getting in my car closing the door and pulling my seatbelt on.

My phone vibrated inside my jacket I removed it cautiously and looked at the id screen.  
Unknown Number  
I answered it and put the phone to my ear.  
"Hello." I said cautiously.  
"Um…hey…" I slammed my forehead to the steering wheel. As I remember having given Niall my phone number. Damnit. Fucking. Shit. I swore at myself for using his name again.  
Now it was dawning on me I wasn't going to be able to commit to this job.  
"Zach, are you there?" I clenched the steering wheel hard and exhaled quietly.  
"Yes, I'm here." I said trying my best not to sound agitated.

"Can you come over? I can't get you out of my head and I really need some answers now. " But I had nothing better to do and I need somewhere to wait until Zayn was done.  
"I guess. But please don't turn this into a full scale interrogation." I said relaxing my breathing.  
"Where do you live and how do I get there?" I asked knowing it would seem really fucking strange if I just magically appeared at his door without previously asking him where he lived.  
"Oh, its really, really easy." He said his smile obvious in his tone.  
"You walk across the street to the apartment block your opposite the multi story car park I saw you drive into yesterday.  
I swear my fucking heart just leapt up my oesophagus. HOW IN THE FUCK DID HE SEE ME WHEN THE FUCK DID HE SEE ME.  
Now I was screwed he knew where I was.  
"See you soon I hope." He called down the line and hung up. I clenched my phone in my fist tightly and planted my head back against the headrest. I dropped my bag onto the passenger floor well. I swiftly exited the car and locked and placed my hands on the roof silently my head felt like it was imploding and I angrily booted the car door several times before I regained my composure and started out of the multi-story and across the street. I checked around to make sure Zayn wasn't just pulling up or anything.  
Being assured that I wasn't being watched I buzzed the intercom and waited.

**AN: Now for a little announcement for all of you guys who are reading through this and following me 3**

**Kay so guys this is getting tense and I'm up for being generous this year**.

This is completely spur of the moment but when I eventually decide to end this Fan fiction I'm going to have a **Limited** amount of _**Hardback editions**_ of the book produced at my own expense in _**full colour**_ with a separate section of author notes and descriptors for each chapter at the end.  
When I say Limited I mean about **10 copies only** so there will be very few.  
**Each one will be signed and have a personal note put in on additional page which will be hand written by me before being mailed to you**.  
_All you guys have to do is follow me throughout the story and Rate, Read and Review to be in with a chance for winning one._  
**I'm not even done yet.**

**2**_**Very special people will get a Very Limited as in 3 copies 1 for me 2 for the winners.**_  
_Leather bound gold text embossed edition of the hardback in full colour_ with the author notes and descriptors as a secondary book (_Also leather bound and embossed._) **Both signed** and **numbered** by me personally **with my real full name as well.**  
As this the two lucky winners will get **2 Signed A3 posters** one of the books front cover with book summary in text at the bottom signed to you personally with your name and a personal note, and a second poster with small extracts from the original unedited manuscript **signed and embossed**.  
**And a selected set of extracts one from each chapter of the original hand written manuscript in a folio, which will be signed, and with a personal note also**.

**All of this will be paid for at my own expense including postage to your address.**

**Plus for you winners All of you who win a copy, you will be invited for either a 10 minute phone call or Skype session with the chance to ask me anything you want.  
**  
_**Psyched for it yet guys? I know I am.  
Luck and best wishes - Sudo**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Contracts and Downfalls.**  
AU Niam FanFic with Hints of Larry and Zouis.

By Sudo Outrage.

A/N: I do **NOT** own One Direction, **Liam Payne**, **Niall Horan**, **Harry Styles**, **Louis Tomlinson** or **Zayn Malik** all work published in **this story is fiction** and purely for the entertainment of FanFic readers.  
**Warning!  
**This fan fiction contains _Boy-x-Boy pairing_, _Violence_, _Self-Harming_ and _ideologically sensitive material_, if you are opposed to any of the above please do not continue reading any further.

Okay so this is a bit more of a slower chapter compared to the last but there is reasoning to it. I know there's a lot of stuff going on in this at the moment but I promise stuff is going to start coming together over the next couple of chapters and I apologise for the POV switch again in this chapter since its been about three chapters since the last Niall POV but bare with me guys 3 once again thanks to you guys who are reading and reviewing just a quick reminder on the competition I'm running with this story and ill put the notes for it again at the end for you guys who haven't read about it yet 3  
Please send me some more reviews I'm dying to know how you guys are finding this 3

_Prologue  
__I am Niall James Horan  
Born the 13__th__ of September 1993 Originally from Mullingar Ireland, My parents divorced when I was five which plagued the next three or so years of my life.  
I am 20 years of age the date is August 13__th__ 2014._

_Its been nearly two whole years since the last night I saw him, and now,  
for whatever reason it might be.  
He's back and my heads up in the air again, just like the first night._

**Chapter 5: Dysfunction and Reverbs.**

I was terribly nervous after I had hung up from my conversation with Zach. I mean considering it had been 2 years since I he had shown up on my doorstep covered in blood and barely able to stand.  
That night still plagued my mind most days, and the note he left me didn't leave me with any more answers or a greater amount of information than he had already told me.  
I'm willing to admit I had my assumptions about why he had refused to let me call help for him that night even during that night I was more than wary of him as soon as we crossed the threshold of my door but there was something about the way he spoke and the look of gratitude in his eyes that night that made me lose the will to be cautious around him.

So here I was again inviting the same literal stranger into my life again with the warmest of hospitalities and it really wasn't bothering me as much as it should do.  
It was only then I realised I wasn't even half ready for him to arrive and I knew it should take him less than 5 minutes to reach my door. I had been far to keen just to talk to him and invite him over; I had barely been out of the shower for five minutes. Why I do this to myself I will never understand as I flitted around my bedroom at an alarming pace pulling on the closest clean clothes I could find. I was now rushing even faster to clean the mess from my bedroom floor stowing a lot of the mess in the bottom of my wardrobe. I hoped my less than pristine apartment wouldn't be too much of an issue for him. Then I stopped and thought to myself slyly, 'to be fair last time he was here he was more of a mess than your apartment Niall, just relax your acting like a teenage girl.'  
I ran to the mirror quickly and checked my hair and exhaled a deep breath.  
"Now or never…." I spoke into the mirror.  
I could have sworn my heart leapt from my chest as I heard the intercom in the hallway buzz. I exhaled deeply smoothed the hem of my t-shirt and moved into the hall way hesitating only slightly before I picked up the receiver.  
"Come on up." I spoke quickly and pressed the lock release on the intercom hanging the receiver back on the wall.  
I walked to the door in silence my heart was racing already threatening to leap from my chest as I opened the door standing in the doorway teetering side to side on my feet.  
I just really needed to see his face to make sure this wasn't some kind of sick hallucinogenic lucid dream concocted by my own mind to play with my feelings.  
I could hear my heart thumping in my ears louder than the silence in the apartment block. It must have been all of five seconds I had been standing in the doorway but in my head id been waiting an eternity until I heard the soft scuff of footsteps coming up the stairwell.  
I swallowed another breath as I saw him appear at the top of the stairs his expression as unreadable as ever. His appearance and stride confident which seemed alien compared to the way he had ambled and stumbled into my flat those years ago. I swear my heart stopped as he arrived in front of me and pulled his sunglasses swiftly from his face.  
His eyes darker brown than I remembered and staring through me as I realised I was staring like an idiot with my mouth half way to hanging open.  
"Uh… thanks… I mean uh… w-would you like to come in." His lips curled into a small smirk that was only just noticeable.  
"No I came to stand outside." He said confidently raising an eyebrow to me. Like an idiot I was still stood rooted to the spot. Come on I thought to my body, move you stupid idiot. I just managed to step back far enough to let him past me and into the hallway of my apartment.  
I don't think I would change this if I could I was too emotionally traumatised right now. I slammed the door quickly and turned to face him instantaneously clamping my arms around his waist holding myself to him for dear life my face pushed into his chest.  
I didn't care right now, about anything, for anything or even for the way he was looking at me as if id just committed the worst possible crime against him.  
"I'm sorry. I just needed to be sure this was real." I admitted quietly.  
"I'm real although, I'm not sure where the confusion was." He replied eyeing me warily.  
"Are you kidding?" I said standing back and looking him directly in the eyes.  
"You appeared one night out of nowhere half alive, covered my apartment in blood sewed yourself up on my couch offered me a thousand pounds for helping you and were gone the next morning with no trace but a note." I said a little more aggressive than I had intended.  
"You sewed me up if I remember the events of that night correctly, and the blood, the note and the thousand pounds should have made it a little more obvious it was real." He said calmly, seemingly completely un-phased by my outburst. I stood staring at his face.  
"I thought you died." I spoke after a moment.  
"No I just had to get back…"  
"Back to where? Without even saying goodbye?"  
"At least I left you a note." He said ignoring my prior question.  
"I still don't know how you managed to get out of bed that morning."  
"I'm rather resilient." He commented leaning his shoulder on the adjacent wall.  
"I don't understand anything of what happened that night, I don't understand how you got out of bed, I don't understand why you're here or why you're here now." I sucked in a deep breath.  
"But seeing your face makes me happy in a way I never feel and I don't know if I like it."  
"You don't know if you like being happy?"  
"I don't like having my head feel like its been put in an emotional blender." I said looking at my feet my head felt like erupting at this point in time.  
"I'm sorry. I don't mean to cause you any emotional unrest."  
"I just need some real answers maybe then I can work out what the hell is going on in my head? Y'know?"

"Do you have coffee?" He murmured his face solemn and serious.  
"Yeah go take a seat and I'll make a fresh pot… just don't…don't disappear on me ok?"  
"I'm not going anywhere." He said and made off along the hallway poking his head into the living room before making his was in.  
I turned into the kitchen swiftly and flicked the switch on the coffee maker having already filled it with coffee and fresh water I stood pulling mugs from the cupboard above setting them on the side carefully.

I didn't know how to feel right now. My head was telling me to be angry, and to interrogate him. But I already said I wouldn't do that and my heart was telling me just to leap on him and do my best to keep him here for as long as I was able.  
I watched the coffee pot as it slowly filled with the dark liquid I bit my lip staring at it my thoughts sweeping through my mind like a ravaging tornado.  
I need answers I thought to myself, and then I can deal with my emotions. I needed him to tell me what I wanted – needed to know.  
I filled the mugs with coffee and picked them up heaving a deep sigh before walking confidently out of the kitchen and along the hall into the living room internally breathing a sigh of relief to find him still there.  
"Yes, I'm still here." He said reaching to take one of the mugs from my hand. Sitting back, he took a sip of the coffee looking up at me thoughtfully.  
"Are you going to sit down then?" I nodded unsure if I should speak and sat down carefully on the opposite side of the sofa folding my legs up under me so I could face him.  
"So explain…" I started.  
"What do you need to know?" he asked in an almost blank tone. He really wasn't giving anything away now we were talking; in the coffee house earlier he seemed almost… I don't know off-balance or something and I could judge the tones in his voice. Now though I was getting nothing.

"What happened that night? Like actually happened?"  
"I got stabbed." He said simply as if it were nothing.  
"Well no shit." I said bluntly almost glaring.  
"A real answer."  
"This guy got messed up in a bar and cut me up outside when I left." He shrugged a little staring into his coffee mug.  
"Okay… that's a start." I said taking a swig of my coffee before setting the mug down.  
"And the whole home medic routine?" I asked nodding my head down to his side.  
"I did a nursing course a couple of years back."  
"Most people would have let me call an ambulance." I said waiting for him to look up catching his eyes fixing my gaze on him.  
"I don't like to make a fuss." He shrugged again his eyes still fixed on me.  
"So I guess it's also normal for people to carry that much money on them as well?" I retorted quickly.  
"Normal for Me." he sighed and closed his eyes leaning his head back  
"And I thought this wasn't going to be an interrogation?"  
"I have to interrogate to get a straight answer."  
"What're you actually looking for?" He sat up right setting his mug on the coffee table.  
"I don't know." I said earnestly looking away from him.  
"Was that all you wanted to know?" he asked quietly leaning over placing his hand on my cheek turning my face to his staring down into my eyes.  
"I forgot." I breathed out unable to move from his gaze, his dark brown eyes guarded and deep as I looked into them.  
"Why a kiss?" he asked his voice softening.  
"Why what?" I questioned blankly, although to be truthful the only thing I wanted to do right then was kiss him.  
"Why a kiss that night?"  
"I just felt like…I don't know." My voice waivered as my sentence trailed off.  
"It just felt right." I whispered. He nodded.  
"Zach…" he shook his head and sat back.  
"My…Name…its not Zach." My eyes narrowed as I followed his.  
"Is everything a lie or a don't ask situation with you?" I growled angrily.  
"I'm sorry I don't know why I lied…" he said looking down.  
"I should probably get going I've outstayed my welcome." He said promptly getting up.  
"No!" I practically screamed grabbing his hand.  
"You can't just go now it's not fair. You haven't even told me your real name." I said and I knew my eyes had started to well up and threatened to overflow my cheeks flushing with blood.  
"Liam." He answered sitting back down closer to me this time my hand still clutching his tight.  
"My name is Liam."  
"Liam…" I started.  
"I can go if you want, I don't want to upset you any worse." Truth be told I did want him to go I wasn't coping with this he was having such a profound effect on my emotions I was being reduced to crying in front of a stranger. However I knew there was a high risk he wouldn't be back again if I sent him away now and that was something I couldn't allow to happen. The though of that happening was worse than the thought of him staying, worse than the thought every word from his mouth tonight was a lie.

"I'd like it if you stayed." I blurted out quickly my eyes over-flowing spilling down my cheeks as I looked away from his face. Those eyes were killing me.

"Okay, but you have to stop crying." He whispered his hand on my cheek again his thumb gliding over my skin wiping the excess water from my face.  
"Kiss me." I whispered choking on my breath tugging him to me by the collar of his jacket. His response came not in words but in motion as his lips graced mine again for the first time in two years and it caused my stomach to tie itself in knots. The kiss wasn't for any great length of time but I knew it meant something as his forehead came to rest on mine and his nose grazed the tip of mine gently.  
"Find what you're looking for yet?" Liam said his voice gravelly and deep.  
I shook my head and pulled curled my arms around his back kissing his lips deeper this time.  
My phone screeched loudly from inside my jeans. I whined softly into Liam's lips and pulled back reaching into my pocket retrieving my phone.

_Tommo: Coffee time? –Louis x_

Really? My mind screamed. Of all the times.

_Is it important? – Niall x_**  
**

I waited in silence for his reply.  
"Something up?" Liam questioned nodding to my phone.  
"Just a work thing… well the singer I play guitar for actually."  
"Oh? Do you need to go?"  
"I fucking hope not." I muttered as my phone went off again.

_Tommo: Need a chat cant talk to anyone else –Louis x_

Can I bring a friend? – Niall x

The next reply was almost instant.

_Tommo: Its personal – Louis x_

I looked up at Liam scrunching my face a little.  
"I kind of have to go…"  
"It's alright. Do what you need to." He whispered placing a small kiss to my lips.  
"Could you take me? I don't really want to leave you…" Liam nodded briefly and stood up slowly offering his hand down to me. I took his hand gratefully and hauled myself up from the sofa.  
"After you drop me… can…can you come back here and wait for me… I know it's a lot to ask." His arms curled around me and he pressed a small kiss to my forehead.  
"I think I can manage that." He whispered against my skin and I was swooning clinging to him tight.  
"Where do you need to go."  
"The Syco building." I mumbled against his chest.  
"Okay lets go." He said pulling me towards the hallway. I grabbed my jacket as I followed him out to the door.

**AN: Give Away Prize Comp.**

**Kay so guys this is getting tense and I'm up for being generous this year**.

This is completely spur of the moment but when I eventually decide to end this Fan fiction I'm going to have a **Limited** amount of _**Hardback editions**_ of the book produced at my own expense in _**full colour**_ with a separate section of author notes and descriptors for each chapter at the end.  
When I say Limited I mean about **10 copies only** so there will be very few.  
**Each one will be signed and have a personal note put in on additional page which will be hand written by me before being mailed to you**.  
_All you guys have to do is follow me throughout the story and Rate, Read and Review to be in with a chance for winning one._  
**I'm not even done yet.**

**2**_**Very special people will get a Very Limited as in 3 copies 1 for me 2 for the winners.**_  
_Leather bound gold text embossed edition of the hardback in full colour_ with the author notes and descriptors as a secondary book (_Also leather bound and embossed._) **Both signed** and **numbered** by me personally **with my real full name as well.**  
As this the two lucky winners will get **2 Signed A3 posters** one of the books front cover with book summary in text at the bottom signed to you personally with your name and a personal note, and a second poster with small extracts from the original unedited manuscript **signed and embossed**.  
**And a selected set of extracts one from each chapter of the original hand written manuscript in a folio, which will be signed, and with a personal note also**.

**All of this will be paid for at my own expense including postage to your address.**

**Plus for you winners All of you who win a copy, you will be invited for either a 10 minute phone call or Skype session with the chance to ask me anything you want.  
**  
_**Psyched for it yet guys? I know I am.  
Luck and best wishes - Sudo**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Contracts and Downfalls.**  
AU Niam FanFic with Hints of Larry and Zouis.

By Sudo Outrage.

A/N: I do **NOT** own One Direction, **Liam Payne**, **Niall Horan**, **Harry Styles**, **Louis Tomlinson** or **Zayn Malik** all work published in **this story is fiction** and purely for the entertainment of FanFic readers.  
**Warning!  
**This fan fiction contains _Boy-x-Boy pairing_, _Violence_, _Self-Harming_ and _ideologically sensitive material_, if you are opposed to any of the above please do not continue reading any further.

So yep next chapter finished for you guys I hope your all enjoying so far and a special thanks to you guys who are following me with this story and leaving me reviews. A very big thanks to_ Ashleyblack97_ as I know you've been following me all the way through with this and leaving me some lovely reviews :3 for this I thank you  
as a footnote to you guys who want a chance for the competition I must stress slightly that you **must follow or review** so that I know who you guys are so I can pick the winners 3 I'm hoping to have this story finished with by the second month of the new year at the latest so plenty of time for you guys to get following and reviewing if you want to be in with a chance of winning3  
Love –Sudo x

Prologue.  
_I Am Liam James Payne.  
Born the 29__th__ of August 1993 Originally from Wolverhampton. Born with a Dysfunctional and Scarred Kidney which made a mess of the earlier years of my life.  
I am 20 years of age the date is August 13__th__ 2014. _

_The situation I'm in is hopelessly beyond my own control now.  
I'm in this headfirst and there is no easy way out not, Danielle is gone  
but there will be others on this I know that and I'm prepared for it.  
Whatever this is I've found I'm clinging to with both hands frantically.  
There isn't a lot that will be able to stop me now._

**Chapter 6: False Pretences.**

"Wait here." I said across to Niall as we exited the door of the apartment complex I dashed across the road quickly to the multi-story before he could reply.  
I headed round to my car quickly and opened the passenger door flinging the glove box open. I removed the weapon from the compartment quickly and tucked it into my backpack before popping the boot release. I walked to the back of the car shoving the bag into the boot quickly before slamming the trunk closed.  
The last thing I wanted to happen was for Niall to open the glove compartment in my car and find a weapon of such calibre staring up at him. I climbed into the driver seat quickly and started the car up reversing out a little harsher than I needed but my nerves were making me anxious and the last thing I needed right now was to be seen by Zayn.  
I pulled out from the multi-story and stopped at the other side of the road in front of Niall. My finger found the electric window switch quickly and I waited tolerantly as it slid down.  
"Coming?" I asked glancing up at him. His face was a picture as he eyed the length of the car.  
"Is this yours?" he blew a slow whistle walking round to the passenger side sliding into the leather seat next to me.  
"If it wasn't, I wouldn't have the keys." I muttered knowing the car was actually stolen, or borrowed or begged or whatever. How harry still managed to get cars like this with the police crawling over him like a plague of locusts escaped me but he managed none-the-less.  
"Its really nice." Niall commented fiddling with the stereo. I glanced towards him as I pulled away from the curb and set out along the darkening roads.  
"Comes with my job." I replied though that wasn't a lie I didn't have to tell him what the actual job was. Though the job this specific car came with was looking less and less likely to take place in my mind.  
"You must have a really good job to get a company car like this." I smiled and chuckled softly. Oh if only you know my minds voice chimed in.  
"Pays well enough." Was all I said trying my best to concentrate on the roads ahead of me.  
"You know where Syco is?" Niall questioned looking across at me as he had settled down with music playing from the radio.  
"I've driven past it before." Was my simple reply as I turned at the next junction.

Niall was busy playing with his phone again as I watched him in the periphery of my left eye.  
"Thank you for this by the way." Niall said placing his phone in his lap. He reached over and placed his hand on mine, which had came to rest on the gear stick. **  
**I will admit I was getting more comfortable with him repetitively touching me I was almost beginning to like it.

"It's okay." I said biting the inside of my cheek lightly. This turn of events was still making me on edge and I knew if I was to continue on with this the consequences would be noxious.

I pulled up in the car park of the Syco building, not the first time I had been here and I really shouldn't be re-visiting places but I would simply drop Niall and leave.  
"Thanks again." Nail said smiling brightly as he leaned across and planted a kiss to my cheek.  
"You're welcome." I said giving him a half smile.  
"Call me when you're ready to come back."  
"You're going to wait for me right? You're not going to just disappear."  
"No." I said flatly looking him in the eyes.  
"Good." He said passing me the keys to his apartment.  
"I trust you." He whispered and leaned in again. I kissed his lips deeply but briefly and nodded. His lips were intoxicating. I've never been needy but all I wanted to do was keep him to myself and kiss him repetitively until I couldn't stand it anymore.  
Niall got out and closed the door behind him. I watched as he entered the Building itself before I exited the car park driving the road I had taken there in reverse. My phone buzzed lightly against in the compartment of the centre console where it had been sat. I glanced at it looking at the caller screen.  
I pressed the button on the stereo of the car sending the call through the car's hands-free system.  
"All clean." Chimed Zayn's voice through the cars speakers.  
"Thank you." I said as I turned through the junction nearing the street of Niall's apartment.  
"You like to make a mess don't you."  
"It was hardly an intention." I said coldly.  
"Yeah I guessed. What was she doing in there anyway."  
"Attempting to impress me was all I got from out conversation." I said sighing a little at the memory of a few hours ago.  
"You're going to have a target on the back of your head for this one though Liam."  
"I know, but she is always stepping on my toes and I was done with it this time."  
"You really didn't have feelings for her did you?" I snorted and continued.  
"She was comfort, nothing more Zayn we've had this discussion before. How's Harry?" I said averting the conversation away from Danielle.

"Bouncing off the walls wanting to know what's taking you so long. He wants you to come home soon."  
"I know." I muttered the thought of spending time with Zayn and Harry right now was pleasant but I knew it would be a bad idea to leave Niall unattended and I couldn't drag him back to Zayn and Harry's.  
"Let him know I miss him too… And Zayn."  
"Yeah Li?"  
"Liam, and look after him I know the filth is all over him again."  
"Always do Liam." I hung up and pulled up next to Niall's apartment getting out and locking the car. I wasn't sure why I felt the need to sit in his apartment while he was out, but he asked me too wait so I would.  
I unlocked the complex door and immediately walked to the stairs heading up them quickly to reach his door. I didn't really need to be seen in and out of his apartment like this by too many people.

I closed the door abruptly. My head wound up quickly as I stood in the doorway placing the keys on the table just inside the apartments doorway. Stealthily I crossed the length of the hallway quickly not making a sound. I peered through the open door ways looking not for someone but for something. I found Niall's bedroom easily and wandered through into the room glancing at the still closed curtains I shook my head and flicked the light switch on.  
His bed was messy and unmade a towel strewn across the carpeted floor I walked over to his bedside table leaning down I opened the top drawer. I didn't find anything of much interest in them a phone charger, opened envelopes an assortment of pens. Condoms littered his second drawer I raised my eyebrows.  
Either he gets a lot or hasn't got any in a long time I observed with a small chuckle. The third drawer was completely empty. It didn't strike me as odd, the drawers I owned rarely ever contained anything, and that was normal for me.  
I wandered around his room slowly stopping beside his stereo hesitantly I pushed the play button hoping that whatever he was listening to last wouldn't deafen me. I listened in the silence as the first few notes of an acoustic guitar crept from the speakers beside the stereo. I continued around the room stopping at his wardrobe I opened it silently and poked through the hanging clothes ignoring the mess of laundry in the bottom.  
I thought Harry could be messy although Harry's mess was organized this on the other hand was something else. I noticed the stray pack of cigarettes and smirked. At least he smoked. The thought caused me to pick a cigarette from my own pack and light it taking a deep inhalation. I closed the wardrobe and made my way into the adjoining bathroom poking through the cabinet inside, there was nothing of interest again, vitamin tablets and an assortment of hair products.  
I shook my head lightly and closed the cabinet quietly.  
I stopped dead as I crossed the threshold of the bathroom and turned back immediately turning the hot and cold taps for the shower on full. I could swear I just head the lock of the door click. Quietly I made my way across the room and sat down on the bedside table in silence. I heard the scuff of footsteps across the hallway floor, I knew it wasn't Niall I had his keys and he hadn't phoned me to say he was making his own way back.  
I folded my arms and sat watching the bedroom door taking another deep inhalation of my cigarette. I watched avidly as the door handle moved slowly down the door creeping open.

The tall young man entered the room immediately facing the sound of running water coming from the adjoining bathroom door.  
well this is getting interesting I thought watching him lift his weapon up pointing at the door. Amateur my head chimed in as I took note he still hadn't realised I was sitting across the room from him. Had I of had a weapon I probably would have been more confident but my Glock was currently nestled in my bag in the trunk of my car.  
I dropped my cigarette in the glass of water sitting on the table beside me causing it to emit a small fizzling sound.  
He froze and turned to face me quickly the weapon pointed at my chest.  
"He's not here." I said matter-of-factly.  
"My, they must be desperate for this one. Three for one job." I commented. Ignoring the weapon in his hands.  
"Who are you?" He enquired sharply. I guffawed loudly smirking at him.  
"Must be an amateur if you don't know who I am of all people." The mockery obvious in my sentence as I stood.  
"Care to point that somewhere it wont get you killed?" I said casually unfolding my arms.  
"Stay where you are." His voice wasn't as harsh and I could see my comments were having some effect on him.  
"Who are you?" He repeated sternly again.  
I walked to the stereo pushing the stop button my back to him. As he continued.  
"I said stay where you are."  
"You really are going the right way to get yourself killed." I said glancing over my shoulder at him. I knew I was unarmed but I was keeping my cool most of the amateurs in this business run like a shot when they hear my name mainly due to the fact I've ended as many of there careers as I have marks.  
"I'm Liam." I said turning to face him "Liam Payne." I said my gaze fixed on his.  
His eyes widened as my words hit him. Not a lot but to me it was noticeable his weapon sunk to his side.  
"You're Liam Payne?" I nodded in answer to his question his eyes looking me up and down I knew he was sizing me up.  
"I thought you would be older." He said cautiously still eyeing me up and down.  
"Most people do."  
"You have quite the reputation." I chuckled again and sighed as I heard the safety catch on his weapon click back on. Wise idea my mind sung to me. I didn't really want to make his life the second in one day I expunged. Not in here anyway that would be more than awkward to explain to Niall.  
"This you job?" he asked as I made my way to the end of the bed.  
"It is indeed." I was moving closer to him and he had started backing away.  
"In that case I will respectfully take my leave and wish you luck." He said turning to leave.  
"You would be wise not to cross my path again." I replied coldly as he froze.  
"I don't take kindly to having my toes stepped on." His swallow was audible and he left quickly as soon as the door closed I exhaled deeply and sat down on the edge of the bed quietly. This was moving too fast again. I really needed to know who wanted Niall dead and why, two of us was over kill but three? THREE for Christ's sake. I hadn't expected another to appear for at least a couple of days but we all seemed to be converging in the same time period. I hoped three was it. Three was too many but it made me even more uneasy about the shit storm I was walking face first into.

At least I no longer had Danielle to worry about she would have been a bigger thorn in my side than this amateur I was just confronted with.

None-the-less I knew I needed to start carrying my weapon again I needed to be prepared for more of this shit and not everyone is so easily put off a job.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I answered it quickly.  
"Hey Liam, can you come get me?"  
"Of course." I replied  
"Same place?" I asked softly as I got up and walked through the hallway picking up the apartment keys from the table I had left them on.  
"Actually can you pick Louis and me up form Nando's? its like a few streets away from Syco."  
"Sure." I said as I was closing the front door hoping Louis wouldn't be coming back with us to Niall's.  
"Louis needs to go back to his hotel, if that's okay?"  
"It's fine." I said breathing out a deeply relaxing again.  
"Be there soon." I said hanging up and getting into my car quickly. My thoughts snapped back to my prior encounter and I slid out again popping the trunk release quickly. I didn't like carrying a weapon in Niall's presence the thought was almost sickening but it was a necessity right now. I removed the loaded Glock from my bag looking around quickly to make sure no one was watching before holstering it by my side. I closed the trunk and got into the drivers seat again glancing in my rear-view at the car behind mine as I started the engine. I couldn't seen anyone in through the windshield of the other car but the car hadn't been there earlier and over the last two days the only car that's ever been sat on this street at this exact location has been mine.  
I pulled my phone out of my pocket and phoned Harry.  
"Harry it's me. I need you to run a plate for me." I said quietly into the handset.  
"Sure Liam anything for you." Harry said.  
"Got a pen?" I asked quickly glancing in my rear-view again reading the cars plate with blistering speed before looking back out of the windshield.  
"Go ahead Liam." Came Harrys reply.  
"Juliet one five zero, whisky echo whisky." I said selecting first gear.  
"Okay I'll phone you back when I get it through."  
"Thanks again." I said hanging up.  
I started off down the road my eyes wandering to the rear-view every so often noting the other vehicle was still stationary as I came up to the junction.

I glanced in to my rear-view as I made the turn. Still where it was I relaxed back into the seat turning on the seat warmers as my back was getting stiff and it was growing colder outside. I glanced at the cars GPS and highlighted the restaurants option waiting for it to load I scrolled through the list and tapped the address for the closest Nando's to the Syco building. I was familiar with London but I wanted to be sure of where I was going.  
I was lucky having skipped the worst of the rush hour traffic, which meant I got there quickly. I pulled up outside the Nando's and sounded the horn quickly. I quickly pressed the unlock button on the dash releasing the door locks to the passengers doors as I saw Niall and the other young guy appear beside the car.  
Niall opened the passenger door and looked down at me smiling.  
"Found the place okay then." I nodded and reached to slide the passenger seat forwards to let Louis into the rear seats of the car.  
Niall smiled again and slid the seat back before settling down into it.  
"You guys have a good time?" I asked looking over my shoulder glancing at Louis before returning my gaze to Niall.  
"Yeah we had a really good talk." Louis stated excitedly. I shot Niall a sideways glance before pulling away.  
"Where's your hotel Louis?" I said stifling a yawn with my hand.  
"Bethnal green." The enthusiasm in his voice was obvious and I was beginning to wonder if he was on some kind of happy drug. None-the-less I continued along the road as Niall began fiddling with the stereo again which I will admit annoyed me, anyone touching the stereo in my car annoyed me but I let it slide and concentrated on driving. The drive was almost silent conversation wise although I noticed Niall kept giving me sideways glances. Louis on the other hand was too busy talking on his phone, which was slightly irritating and was distracting me. I parked the car up quickly outside Louis' hotel and waited as Niall exited and slid the seat forward letting Louis out.  
"Thanks for the ride, I love your car by the way." Louis called back and hugged Niall quickly.  
"Thanks for coming out again Niall it was great to have someone to talk to."  
"Anytime." Niall replied giving Louis a killer smile. Louis waved us off as Niall got back in the seat and sighed.  
"Is he always that..."  
"Oh yes he is he never stops smiling its like he's high."

"Okay then." I replied as I drummed my fingers along the leather of the steering wheel waiting for the traffic lights to change colour.  
"Thank you for picking me up again. I know I kind of asked a lot of you today…"  
"I covered your flat in blood disappeared the next morning after you sat and sewed me up on your sofa."  
"You left me a thousand pounds, and gave me what I asked for." He countered.  
"Still. Least I could do." I said glancing over at Niall his fingers fiddling with the edge of his jacket.  
"I'm going to drop you off and then I'm going to head back to my hotel it's getting late." I stated nodding to the clock on the cars dashboard.  
"You wont stay the night?"  
"Is that really a wise idea?" I asked cautiously glancing over at Niall again. He looked crestfallen and deflated.  
"I don't know…and I don't really care…" he said his voice waivered a little.  
"I'd really like that night again minus the blood and stuff." He said blushing a deep shade of scarlet.  
"Okay then." I sighed and pulled up beside his apartment complex. The other vehicle had disappeared and there had been no word from Harry yet so I passed it off at this point.  
I knew this wasn't a good idea but it made sense at the same time. If anyone or anything else should arise during the night at least I would be here although that would make a terrible mess of everything.  
Niall smiled as we reached his door and I passed him the keys.  
"I'm glad you decided to stay." I half-smiled towards him and nodded.  
"Yeah, me too."  
We entered Niall's apartment and he dropped his keys on the table.  
"Coffee?" Niall asked walking along the hallway.  
"Yeah please." I said following behind him slowly. Niall disappeared into the kitchen and I walked along the hallway peering into the rooms quickly making sure they were still empty. I knew they would be but it was a bad habit of mine to check anyway even if it's my apartment.  
I felt Niall's arms creep around my waist from behind and it made me freeze on the spot.  
"Are you hungry?" he asked quietly his cheek resting on my shoulder blade.  
"No, but thank you." I said looking over my shoulder to him. Truth be told I hadn't eaten all day but I wasn't in the mood for food at this time of night, I rarely ate all too much anyway unless I was with Harry or Zayn. I felt Niall nod and he let his arms fall walking back into the kitchen. I rubbed my eyes lightly and walked into Niall's bedroom sitting on the edge of his bed quietly waiting for him to get back.  
"Is it okay if I smoke?" I called out from the bedroom.  
"Yeah just down burn anything." Niall called back. I still felt compelled to ask despite having easily lit one up in this very room earlier. I extracted a cigarette from my packet and lit it. My one vice I thought exhaling a large puff of smoke staring at the lit cigarette in my hand. I looked up as Niall walked into the room blushing slightly.  
"Sorry about the mess." He gestured to the unmade bed quietly.  
"It's fine it doesn't bother me." That was a complete lie but I didn't want to make Niall uncomfortable. I was used to Harry's mess and forever picking up his mess. I however couldn't sleep in an unmade bed. Niall passed me a mug of coffee and I sipped it slowly before setting it down on the bedside table. Niall was eyeing my cigarette quietly as he sat cross-legged in the centre of the bed. I held the cigarette out to him and he blushed.  
"Sorry I'm trying to quit." He said looking into his coffee mug.  
"Good." I mumbled and finished my cigarette quickly before stubbing it in the ashtray Niall had sat on the bed beside me when he came through with our coffees. I stood up and walked through to the adjoining bathroom closing the door quietly I removed the Glock from the holster and placed it on the basin pulling my jacket off unbuckling the holster. I tucked the holster into my jacket pocket and placed my phone on the basin also. I slid my top over my head and placed it on top of my jacket. I ran the water in the basin and splashed it over my face quickly. I ignored the mirror and tucked the Glock in-between my top and jacket. I took a deep breath and walked opened the door walking back through to the bedroom setting my jacket and top down beside the bed within arms reach. I could feel Niall's eyes on me as I sat back down on the bed placing my phone on the bedside table.  
"You have a lot of scars." Niall noted verbally. I looked over my shoulder to him and nodded.  
"Yeah I get caught up in a lot of things." I admitted turning round to face him.  
"Like that night?"  
"Yeah something like that." I said. Niall was sat fully clothed still and it suddenly dawned on me I was half naked already.  
"Sorry I hope you don't mind I have trouble sleeping in clothes." I said quickly.  
"No, no it's fine I just I don't remember you having that many scars last time I saw you."  
"Last time you saw me was years ago…" I mumbled leaning back stretching a little.  
Niall simply nodded and stood up moving over to the door closing it quietly and turning off the light the room now lit only by a small bedside lamp. But I was thankful the light was beginning to hurt my eyes and having had only three hours sleep the previous night was making my eyesight more and more painful.

Niall sat back down and cautiously pushed me backwards. I made no resistance and lay back quietly. Though I thought he was attempting something else I felt his fingers trace the length of the scar across my side. I glanced up at his eyes as they met mine.  
"It is actually you then." He breathed as if talking to himself.  
"Did you honestly doubt it was me?" I asked unsure of where that statement had came from.  
"Honestly, I wasn't sure to start with but now I've seen that I know its you for definite." My phone buzzed against the nightstand and I reached over picking it up answering it as I raised a finger to my lips looking in Niall's direction.  
"Hey Li."  
"Liam." I corrected harry for the millionth and first time.  
"That plate, has no listing, nothing, nadda. Sorry it took so long but I had to check everything and it came up with nothing, no listing no vehicle information no insurance information, zilch."  
"So?" I asked growing agitated.  
"SO, what do you think happens when I type in the plate from the Audi you're using at the moment." My breath caught slightly.  
"Don't tell me, it comes up with nothing." I said rubbing my forehead with one hand.  
"Bingo!" Harry called down the phone to me.

"Great, is that everything?" I asked glancing at Niall again briefly.  
"When are you coming home Liam?" Harry whined.  
"Soon, I promise." I said knowing I would need to figure something out soon.  
"Okay Liam… I miss you."  
"I miss you guys too." I mumbled back and hung up dropping my phone on top of my pile of clothing.  
"Friend?" Niall asked lying down next to me.  
"Yeah." I mumbled back to him stifling another yawn.  
Niall leaned over a little his face mere inches away fro mine.  
"Tired?" he asked softly nudging his nose to mine gently.  
"A little if I'm honest." But my head was still awake and my instincts were wide-awake as I placed my hand on the nape of Niall's neck pulling his lips to mine kissing his gently. I was letting myself go to this and it was becoming obvious I wanted more from him instinctually I ran my tongue over his lips gently beckoning him to bid my tongue entry into his mouth. He obeyed and soon I found our kissing becoming rougher and more passionate his body edging closer to mine. I found my opportunity gripping his hips and hauling his body on top of mine. I could feel the heat in his cheeks rise as I nipped his bottom lip softly between my teeth before pulling away his forehead touching mine.  
"Find it yet?" I asked slightly breathless.  
"I think so." He whispered down to me his eyes a deep cerulean in the low light as I looked into them. Truth be told I was beginning to think I had found something I was looking for, had been looking for, for a long time. Sure I loved Harry but I didn't want this from him I didn't want him not the way I wanted Niall. Harry didn't make me emotionalize like this he didn't make my head swim and my head dazed like Niall did when we laid together like this.  
I knew of the storm coming and I felt it lurking on my shoulders like a dead weight. I knew I had to save Niall, I knew I'd have to tell him everything and pray to high heaven that he would understand that he would believe me and that he wouldn't shut me out because of this.  
Right now I cared about nothing but the boy whose body was planted to mine in this apartment, and I wont lie I've never felt this feeling of levity when around another person before certainly not with a lover.  
"What are you thinking about?" Niall asked nudging his nose to mine again.  
"Nothing important." I replied and planted a soft kiss to his lips.  
I felt his smile through the kiss and pulled back slowly tangling my fingers in his hair slowly. His smile grew wider as I did so. I sighed softly and continued playing with his hair as he leant his head down in the crook of my neck his lips grazing the skin softly.  
I bit the inside of my cheek shivering slightly his lips placing small kisses along the side of my neck and it was driving me insane, he had found my vulnerable spot almost instantly and it was causing me to shiver repetitively and to dig my nails into his hips where my hands had came to rest.  
"soft spot." He mumbled against my neck his words making my skin vibrate which only served to make me desire him more.  
This torture was becoming more than I could handle as I gripped the back of his hair and pulled his face to mine kissing his lips roughly this time . I was worked up and my body was in overdrive as I reached for the hem of his top pulling it up roughly. Niall was getting the drift and pulled back almost ripping his top off before placing his lips back upon mine his breath out of sync and heavy as I dug my nails into his shoulder blades eliciting a small gasp from his lips.  
I knew the hardness in my jeans would not go un-noticed for long as I felt his hips bump against mine, which only cause me to bite and tug at his bottom lip rougher and draw my nails painfully slowly down the length of his back.  
I'm not entirely sure what was happening but again I didn't care to know. My head was far to into this situation to care for anything but this.  
Niall blushed as he pulled back.  
"Sorry is this too much?" I shook my head quickly and tugged his hair back gently exposing his neck. I licked my lips and lunged forward and latched onto the sensitive skin of his neck nipping the skin between my teeth roughly as I sucked at the soft skin.  
"That's probably not a good idea." Niall moaned softly squirming around his hips bucking up against mine rhythmically.  
"Don't care." I muttered into his skin moving back kissing his lips deeply again pushing my tongue into his mouth exploring the inside of it slowly.  
Niall was losing it too or at least from what I could tell he was. His breathing was heavy and I could feel his heart thumping through his chest against mine.  
Alas my head was swimming and I wasn't sure how far I wanted this to go and the idea of Niall was still brand new to me.  
"We should get some sleep." I mumbled against his lips as I placed another small kiss to them.  
"Yeah." Came his reply against mine. He rolled off me slowly but instantly cuddles into me his head resting on my shoulder as it had done those years ago. I sighed and slung my arm around his waist carefully my hand resting on his hip as I closed my eyes.  
"Night Liam. Please still be here when I wake up."  
"I will be." I whispered and placed a kiss to his forehead gently.

**AN: Give Away Prize Comp.**

**Kay so guys this is getting tense and I'm up for being generous this year**.

This is completely spur of the moment but when I eventually decide to end this Fan fiction I'm going to have a **Limited** amount of _**Hardback editions**_ of the book produced at my own expense in _**full colour**_ with a separate section of author notes and descriptors for each chapter at the end.  
When I say Limited I mean about **10 copies only** so there will be very few.  
**Each one will be signed and have a personal note put in on additional page which will be hand written by me before being mailed to you**.  
_All you guys have to do is follow me throughout the story and Rate, Read and Review to be in with a chance for winning one._  
**I'm not even done yet.**

**2**_**Very special people will get a Very Limited as in 3 copies 1 for me 2 for the winners.**_  
_Leather bound gold text embossed edition of the hardback in full colour_ with the author notes and descriptors as a secondary book (_Also leather bound and embossed._) **Both signed** and **numbered** by me personally **with my real full name as well.**  
As this the two lucky winners will get **2 Signed A3 posters** one of the books front cover with book summary in text at the bottom signed to you personally with your name and a personal note, and a second poster with small extracts from the original unedited manuscript **signed and embossed**.  
**And a selected set of extracts one from each chapter of the original hand written manuscript in a folio, which will be signed, and with a personal note also**.

**All of this will be paid for at my own expense including postage to your address.**

**Plus for you winners All of you who win a copy, you will be invited for either a 10 minute phone call or Skype session with the chance to ask me anything you want.  
**  
_**Psyched for it yet guys? I know I am.  
Luck and best wishes - Sudo**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Contracts and Downfalls.**  
AU Niam FanFic with Hints of Larry and Zouis.

By Sudo Outrage.

A/N: I do **NOT** own One Direction, **Liam Payne**, **Niall Horan**, **Harry Styles**, **Louis Tomlinson** or **Zayn Malik** all work published in **this story is fiction** and purely for the entertainment of FanFic readers.  
I must severely apologise for the lack of updates I haven't posted in so long and I am really sorry, the unfortunate thing is I've been really ill having been diagnosed with cancer as well as being diagnosed with type one diabetes so I'm now dependant upon insulin daily and there are few days I feel human at all recently. Thank you so much to those of you who are following and favouriting and most of all to you guys who review for me Once again many apologies and I will try and get back into posting and updating regularly, sorry –Sudo x  
**Warning!  
**This fan fiction contains _Boy-x-Boy pairing_, _Violence_, _Self-Harming_ and _ideologically sensitive material_, if you are opposed to any of the above please do not continue reading any further.

Prologue.  
_I Am Liam James Payne.  
Born the 29__th__ of August 1993 Originally from Wolverhampton. Born with a Dysfunctional and Scarred Kidney which made a mess of the earlier years of my life.  
I am 20 years of age the date is August 14__th__ 2014. _

_I'm still trying to work this out but it's proving more difficult.  
I don't know how to get out of this easily, not without putting people I love at risk.  
Fuck._

**Chapter 7: Veracities.**

It was early the next morning before my eyes opened again. I felt groggy this morning and my craving for a cigarette was greater than normal this morning. I glanced down quickly at Niall's sleeping face. I could get used to waking up like this minus the cravings for nicotine. I leant over gingerly and picked up my cigarettes from the bedside table, quickly I removed a cigarette from the packet and lifted it to my lips lighting it swiftly as I inhaled deeply. I wanted to stretch really badly and I had contemplated it but despite the fact I had no intentions of disappearing from Niall's apartment this morning, I didn't want to chance waking him. I knew for an almost certain fact he took longer than me to get to sleep and if I woke him at this hour of the morning he wouldn't be too obliging.  
I leant back into the soft pillows inhaling another deep drag of my cigarette as I used my free hand to rub the back of my neck lightly. My neck was becoming more and more of a pain in the mornings and my shoulder was as stiff as a steel girder this morning, I must have slept on it again.  
My hand had miraculously found its way to Niall's hair, Tousling and toying with the soft golden locks as I contemplated my morning thoughts. I really needed a coffee now, I realised, as my mouth grew dryer with every consecutive inhalation of my cigarette.  
Niall's stirred slightly and groaned as I leant over to stub my cigarette out in the ashtray.  
"What time is it?" Came nails gritty morning voice.  
"Nearly six." I said quietly down to him wrapping my arm around his waist pulling his half-wakened form closer into my side.  
"Unf." Came his reply as he pushed his face into my chest in a futile attempt to block out the brightening morning light from his eyes.  
"I need to get up." I said softly placing a kiss on the top of Niall's head.  
"You're not leaving are you?" Niall questioned looking up squinting at me through the bright streams of light. I shook my head lightly.  
"I need a stretch and I need coffee." Niall huffed a large sigh and rolled over sitting up.  
"You don't have to get up you can go back to sleep I know its still early."  
"I may have to work today yet. I might as well get up now." He muttered standing quickly.  
"Coffee?" he turned looking down at me as he made his way to the bedroom door.  
"Would be amazing." I said shooting a smile across at him. Truth be told no one makes me smile not the way Niall makes me smile and certainly not at this hour of the morning.  
I stood up and stretched thoroughly moving my right shoulder around in circles trying to ease away some of the stiffness in it.  
I reached for my phone checking it quickly for no reason I knew I hadn't been called or received any messages last night. If I had it would almost certainly have woken me up.  
I sent Zayn a quick message.

_Need to speak to you today, meet me later? – Liam x_

I slid my phone into my pocket and crossed the room quickly to the bathroom rinsing my mouth out with some cold water quickly. I bit the inside of my cheek lightly as I looked up into the mirror. I shook my head supressing the thoughts inside my mind and walked back into the bedroom.  
Niall was sat on the bed quietly two steaming mugs of coffee sat beside him on the nightstand. I froze instantly as I noticed my clothes pile had moved from the floor and was now sat on the bed beside Niall. The loaded Glock lying on the floor at Niall's feet. His eyes fixed on the weapon he hadn't noticed me re-enter the room yet.  
I had no idea what to say I couldn't even think of an excuse for the weapon yet so I just stood there frozen in time as my mind raced.  
Niall turned slowly his eyes landing directly on mine those big Azul blue eyes staring into my soul.  
"I thought I should move your clothes so I didn't spill coffee on them…" He said almost contemplating his sentence as it came from his mouth.  
I still couldn't speak yet. I knew I shouldn't have chanced brining the weapon but I knew I had to. In the end it was a lose/lose situation from the word go.

"I need to ask now because you can't un-see what you've seen." He continued.  
"Why do you have this?" he questioned his eyes never moving from mine his head nodding slightly to the discarded weapon.  
I sucked in a deep breath and picked my words carefully.  
"It's…a necessity." I said carefully, moving over to where Niall was sitting slowly.  
Niall's gaze became confused as I reached to pick up the weapon placing it on the bedside table.  
"A necessity for what?" he said his eyes flickering across to the Glock again.  
"For work." I said which was the truth but a digression of what it was actually for.  
"You need a gun for work?" Niall said his gaze questioning as I reached for my shirt pulling it on quickly.  
"Yes." I replied simply sitting down next to Niall on the bed.  
"Okay…" Niall looked down to his lap as I reached for my coffee taking a sip slowly my body tense and full of adrenaline.  
"What is it you do…like for work?" Niall questioned looking over to me again. I bit the inside of my cheek this had been what I was avoiding.  
"And please don't lie to me…" Niall added. Fuck.  
"I can't tell you…" I said trying my best to avoid this.  
"You can't tell me?" Niall questioned both his eyebrows raised at me. I could hear the dis-belief in his voice quite clearly but I was ignoring it.  
"It will put you in danger if I tell you. A lot of danger." I said which again wasn't an un-truth but a digression although if I chose to tell Niall everything now it would send him running and it would really put him in danger if I couldn't catch him to keep him protected.  
He breathed out a loud sigh.  
"Did you really have to bring that in here with you though?"  
"Yes." I said placing my coffee mug down.  
"I have to take it everywhere with me most of the time." I said thoughtfully as I pulled my hip holster around my waist tightening the buckles up.  
"Do you want me to go? I can see how this may make you feel awkward." Truthfully I was praying he would say no and that it didn't matter but I knew that was a slim chance.  
"I don't want you to go no… but this bothers me." Niall said biting his lip as he played with the edge of the bed sheets. I nodded a little and leaned over to him pulling his face round so I could look into his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I don't want to ever hurt you. You saved my life and I don't want to put you in danger." I whispered before kissing his lips gently. How ironic were the words coming from my mouth. They were true but ironic all the same.  
"I guess I know that." Niall replied and wrapped his arms around me I smiled and pulled him into my lap holding him close.  
"I need to go and meet my friend in a bit." I said nudging his cheek with my nose gently.  
"Can I come too?" Niall asked pleading silently with his eyes.  
"Not this time I'm afraid…" I started but quickly re-thought my decision half on the fact his face saddened visibly but more for the fact I suddenly realised it would be an awful idea to leave Niall here on his own.  
"Actually, you can come… but I will need five minutes with my friend privately."  
"It's fine, I'll wait in the car." Niall said brightly. It was dangerous to take Niall to Zayn's and put Zayn at risk as well but there was no chance in hell I could work this out myself.  
"Okay do you wanna go get some breakfast cause I'm really hungry and I don't really have anything to eat in the house."  
"No, I'm good thanks though, you can get something if you want?" I was too on edge to eat today I slipped the Glock back into the holster at my hip quietly as I planted a kiss on Niall's shoulder.  
"You haven't eaten since yesterday." Niall complained looking down at me with a small glare.  
"I don't eat a lot." Was my simple reply. I knew it had been to long since I had last eaten and it would soon start to catch up to me but at the rate and speed which my stomach was churning right now I highly doubted anything I ingested would stay down for any great amount of time.  
Niall was giving me the best sceptical look I think he knew how.  
"Honestly, I'm fine." I leant forward pressing a small if somewhat awkward kiss to his lips. The smile he gave me was half-hearted if anything but he nodded and proceeded to pull his top on picking up his phone from the dresser and looking back across at me.  
"I'm still making you come to breakfast with me I hope you're aware of this."  
I shook my head and laughed lightly.  
"I had figured as much." I responded picking up my phone and my wallet including my car keys as I passed them.

"Where would sir like to dine this morning." I smirked as he shoved my shoulder playfully.  
"I think since its actually before 10:30 you should take me for McDonalds breakfast." I raised my eyebrows lightly the thought of all that over processed food did nothing for the building nausea in my stomach.  
"McDonalds it is. Just don't think for any second that I'm going to eat anything from there." Niall snorted and laughed.  
"Health freak?" he enquired after he had stopped laughing.  
"No I just don't like the idea of food laden with grease." I replied opening the passenger door of my car for Niall.

It was a short journey down to the local morning café but I enjoyed the small talk I was making with Niall this morning after the prior events it seemed it hadn't fazed him at all.  
"So what would you like for breakfast?" I asked contemplating actually eating something as the scents of the hot food filled my nostrils as we crossed the threshold of the McDonalds.

"Oh no, no, no, no. You're not paying for me to eat." Niall glowered at me slightly. "I have my own money. I got paid today." He said waving a payslip in my face.  
"I get paid more." I smirked towards him.  
"Humph. Still not paying for me."  
"Fine, fine." I said smiling down at him lightly.  
"Okay go find a table and wait for me and I'll get food okay? Are you sure you don't want anything?"  
"Just a coffee." I replied as I made my way across to a booth seat in the corner making perfectly sure that I could see Niall and the front doors to the restaurant.  
My phone buzzed loudly on the table. I hesitated before I reached to pick it up.

_Yeah we need a chat, my place 12? x – Zayn_

How I hoped Harry wouldn't be there admitting the past couple of days events to Zayn would be hard enough without Harry trying to eavesdrop our conversation and being a hyperactive bouncy-ball.  
I needn't reply to Zayn he should be aware by now that I will be there at the time he asked.  
I looked up as Niall re-appeared and was mildly astonished by the sheer amount of food on the tray he was carrying there must have been at least four meals there.  
"I told you I'm not eating anything from here." I said glancing from the tray to Niall's face.  
Niall on the other hand almost buckled with laughter.  
"What makes you think I got you anything other than your coffee, which by the way." He giggled placing a coffee cup in front of me.  
"You owe me £1.19 for."  
"You're not honestly going to eat all that yourself are you?" I enquired with a small smile brushing off the comment about me owing him £1.19 for.  
"So who is your friend we're going to see today then?" Niall looked up from the fries he was shovelling into his mouth as he spoke.  
"Just an old friend of mine, we go way back." I lied flawlessly sipping the hot coffee slowly, drumming my fingers along the edge of the cheap plastic table in the restaurant.  
Of course it was a complete lie, I had known Zayn for only 2 Years or so since he had taken over the distribution of contracts from another friend of mine. Not that, that information was of any relevance, but the less Niall knows right now the better just in-case things turn sour quickly. I really needed a cigarette at this point having not had once since being at Niall's apartment, on the downside of this, it meant leaving Niall alone in public. You would have thought that the idea of being seen in the act of murder would put a lot of contracted hit men off, this I knew was a complete load of bollocks. There was always the one rookie trying to cut his teeth and getting to caught up in the thrill of their first job that would end up doing something monumentally stupid.  
This is why, my reputation preceded me, not only was I the youngest assassin in the UK, I was also the only one to have, until this point in time, not screwed up a job.  
This was a first for me and although it really had no effect to my feelings, my reputation was already going to be suffering big time for this one.  
Plus, Zayn was definitely going to flip his lid when I show up at his with nobody other than my mark.  
Mulling this all over in my head at a time like this was doing my nicotine cravings any good.  
"Earth to Liam, Liam… LEEE-YUUU-MMMMMM." Niall Repeated my name flailing his arms around aimlessly in front of me trying to get my attention. Obviously.  
"Sorry." I answered before glancing over at the clock on the wall.  
"We should probably head, my friend will get mad if I'm late meeting him."  
"Do I have time to get desert?" Niall whined looking over the table with his adorable puppy-dog eyes. I felt a small twinge in the corner of my mouth a smile again. I shook my head with a small laugh and then nodded.  
"Sure, but you'll have to eat in the car on the way."  
"No problem." Niall practically squealed before bounding back over to the counter in search of more food. I took this as an opportunity and stepped outside of the restaurant lighting a cigarette as I lent against the side of my Audi.  
As I inhaled my cigarette deeply I found myself wondering how I was going to explain any of this to Zayn.  
I knew that Zayn would freak out at first but I knew he wouldn't do anything to harm Niall, at least certainly not in front of me and if Harry was there it would be a curse and a blessing.  
I'm fully aware of the fact that Harry is well aware of what I do and what he supplies me vehicles for, this however is where his knowledge ends.  
Harry being Harry is bouncy and hyper but a lot of the time it was a façade and his never-ending confidence is just a show he puts on.  
Zayn and myself are both aware of this and, that is why he has never been allowed to witness any of the jobs or any actions I perform whilst working.  
I know Harry cares, and this is why we shield him, he wouldn't be able to deal with actually witnessing me kill someone.  
This much was apparent. Harry, was like a porcelain doll beautiful to look at wondrous to have around you and amazing if you had him in your life, but like a porcelain doll, he's fragile and his confidence and ego is painted like a doll's face, scratch at it gently and it falls off but it doesn't replace itself. Having him witness the acts I perform would shatter him and I really don't know how easy it would be to put him back together if that were even possible.  
I looked up as I noticed Niall exiting the McDonalds store.  
"Hey." He greeted me his hands full of food again. I shook my head slightly at the sheer amount of food this boy seemed to be able to consume.  
"Are, you really going to be able to eat all of that again?"  
Niall looked like he was about to collapse of laughter.  
"You really don't know me all that well." His cheeky smile returned to his face his eyes had an almost content glint in them.  
"Okay then, your car awaits." I said quickly opening the passenger side door so he could get in. this actually earned me a slight blush from his pale Irish face.  
Once Niall had slid into the seat I closed the door gently and walked to the other side to get in myself.  
Now lets see how Zayn takes this, I thought to myself as I headed out of the car park and along the motorway towards Zayn's apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Contracts and Downfalls.**  
AU Niam FanFic with Hints of Larry and Zouis.

By Sudo Outrage.

A/N: I do **NOT** own One Direction, **Liam Payne**, **Niall Horan**, **Harry Styles**, **Louis Tomlinson** or **Zayn Malik** all work published in **this story is fiction** and purely for the entertainment of FanFic readers.  
**Warning!  
**This fan fiction contains _Boy-x-Boy pairing_, _Violence_, _Self-Harming_ and _ideologically sensitive material_, if you are opposed to any of the above please do not continue reading any further.  
So anyway I have been going back through my previous chapters etc. trying to get my head back into this story since I'm starting to feel a lot better now.  
Last course of chemo FTW woop woop. Anyway in my original story plans etc. this next chapter was a Liam chapter but I've realised that maybe there are too many Liam chapters as opposed to Niall chapters so I've revamped and re-written this chapter to compensate somewhat, anyway. I'd really love to hear some more of your opinions on this and let me know how you're finding it.  
Also I know those of you who are following this are maybe a tad frustrated with my lack of updates and some of you have said that you understand with my illness etc. but I really do want to say an enormous thank you for sticking with me on this and continuing reading you guys are awesome and I cant express my gratitude enough, so from now on I'm going to start dedicating chapters to my followers and fans :3 thank you ever so much once again and I hope you guys are all still enjoying this, and if not why? Tell me id love to know.  
P.S. I will be re-opening my competition which was supposed to be over by now and I will update you guys as soon as I'm ready :3  
I love you all 3 - Sudo

_Prologue  
__I am Niall James Horan  
Born the 13__th__ of September 1993 Originally from Mullingar Ireland, My parents divorced when I was five which plagued the next three or so years of my life.  
I am 20 years of age the date is August 14__th__ 2014._

**Chapter 8: Informative Discussions.**_  
_

The ride in Liam's car was quiet and mundane. Secretly in my head I was still questioning the events of this morning and the firearm I knew was attached to Liam's hip.  
His line of work made me think even more in-depth about how little I really knew about Liam. Although I knew it had no effect on my feelings towards Liam, it still played troublesomely in the back of my mind.  
Though my thoughts were plagued by all of the recent events of the past couple of days and reliving that night Liam had stumbled into my life the minute I saw his face again, I still managed to shake myself out of my thoughts long enough to look out the window of the car to realise I had absolutely no idea where we were. We were outside of central London, that much I knew. I was beginning to question whether we were even still anywhere remotely close but I knew that we hadn't been driving long enough.  
I glanced sideways at Liam, he was gripping the steering wheel loosely in one hand, his other hand resting carelessly on the gear shifter.  
His face was that of concentration, but I found it horrendously cute when his nose crinkled up slightly as he glanced from left to right as we pulled up at a junction.  
His warm hazel eyes caught mine, only momentarily, but long enough for him to realise I was staring at him.  
"What are you thinking about?" his voice enquired silky and smooth from the other side of the car.  
"Just you." I spoke truthfully moving my hand to rest on top of his. He gave me a sideways glance as I felt his hand tense, gripping the gearshift causing the tips of his fingers to go white and his knuckles to become prominent in the palm of my hand. This only lasted momentarily though and his fingers soon laced together with mine as he brought both of our hands down to rest together on the car's centre console.  
"We're almost there." Liam spoke softly glancing across to me again.  
"Cool so does this mean I get to meet your friends?"  
Liam shifted a little in his seat and cleared his throat.  
"Yeah but I need to speak to him quickly before you get to meet him."  
I nodded in reply. It probably wasn't the best method of acknowledging him since he was driving but in all honesty I had already replied in my head and I couldn't be bothered to say 'yes' after already having replied.  
My phone buzzed in my pocket lightly.

_Louis – HE EFFING SAID YES! X_

I chuckled lightly thinking about Louis bouncing about the place in glee.  
Liam looked over at me questioningly.  
"Just Louis being silly." Liam had a small twinge of a smile as he turned his attention back to the road.  
I smirked again wondering if Louis was with his mystery boy right now. When we met up at Nando's the other night he had sat and explained to me about this new boy he had just met and how awe-inspiringly gorgeous he was. I couldn't drag a name out of him. Ever the shy one Louis.

_I told you he would didn't I? x – Niall_

I sent my message back to Louis before pushing my phone back into my pocket. I looked out of the window running my fingers through my hair quickly as I noticed we were pulling into a driveway, I don't care what Liam said. I needed to make a good impression in front of his friends. I wanted them to like me.  
Liam looked across at me as he shut the engine off. He gave my hand a small squeeze. I smiled brightly over to him.  
"I just need to go and talk to him quickly before I introduce you okay Niall?"  
"Okay Li." I said light heartedly across to Liam in the other seat. My head started to wonder if he was going to be talking to his friends about me.  
"Niall…" Liam interjected into my thoughts.  
"Yeah?" Liam had an eyebrow raised at me as my eyes met his.  
"Don't call me Li." He spoke softly with a small frown on the edge of his lips.  
"Oh… sorry… Liam." I corrected my previous statement. I didn't want to question it but he didn't seem to like having his name shortened. I would ask him why at some point but if it bothered him by me calling him it already I didn't want to annoy him anymore by asking him why.  
I dunno maybe hes just not a pet name kind of guy.

With that said he kissed my cheek lightly causing me to blush slightly. When Liam kissed me anywhere let alone on the lips it always made the heat rise up in my cheeks, and the softness of his lips made me instantly want to force mine onto his. But I was trying to control myself while we were at his friends, plus I'm not even sure if we're together yet, he hadn't asked me to be his boyfriend and admittedly I hadn't asked him either but everything has been happening so quickly and I don't think either of us really felt the need to make any more complications right now.  
He left the car quickly closing the door with a slight thud, and just like that I was left on my own again. The last day or so Liam and I had scarcely spent longer than 3 minutes apart and as much as I hated it. It didn't feel quite right when he wasn't there.  
I was so conflicted right now and Liam not being there to distract me wasn't helping this situation any.  
"NIALL!" I leapt so far off the seat I battered my head off the head lining on the roof of the car clutching at my chest trying to get my heart to start beating again I turned my head to the side to see Louis' face plastered almost against my window.  
I glared at him playfully as he laughed manically. Taking a couple of deep breaths before opening the car door I was immediately rugby tackled into a hug by Louis against the side of Liam's car.  
"CALM-DOWN-LOUIS." I exaggerated the words as I spoke patting his back slightly.  
"But Nialler I'm so happy to see you, what are you doing here anyway!" he practically shrieked in my ear.  
He released me stepping back slightly.  
"I came with Liam to meet his friends." Louis frowned slightly his eyebrows furrowing slightly.  
"You came with Liam?" Came another voice I didn't recognise. I tilted my head looking past Louis for the owner of the unfamiliar voice.

Stood just several feet behind Louis was a young boy I had never seen before. Pale skinned with dark almost emerald eyes, and hair formed into a mop of curls like none I had ever seen before. My first thought was how many girls are jealous of his hair. Pushing that aside I nodded slightly and looked from the stranger to Louis and then back again.  
"Oh… Right yeah." Louis face palmed slightly and turned sideway standing between me and the other boy.  
"Niall, This is Harry, you know that conversation we had in Nando's that time." Louis began. How did I not see that one coming, that I don't know. I simply mouthed an 'OH' to Louis.  
"Harry, this is the guitarist in my band and also my friend Niall."  
"Guitarist before friend?" I feigned a hurt look to Louis who punched me in the shoulder playfully.  
"You know I didn't mean it like that Nialler." Louis giggled and moved across to Harry and took his hand their fingers knitting together carefully.  
Harry was eyeing me up and down cautiously like I was something on the discovery channel he had never seen before.  
Awkwardly I scratched at the back of my neck suddenly not liking the feeling of Harry's eyes on me constantly in this manner and I really wanted Liam just to come back right now.  
"Liam never brings people here." Harry said more in question form than as a statement.  
"I guess I'm an exception." Looking at my shoes I was all for getting back in the car and waiting on Liam.  
"So eh… what are you doing round here anyway Louis?"  
"Harry lives here." Louis said with a deeply questioning look.  
"Right…" I had no idea what was going on right now but I was hoping maybe Harry wasn't one of Liam's friends based on the look he was giving me right now.  
"Niall you can come ins…" Liam's sentence disappeared at the end as he looked from me to Harry and Louis. I wasn't sure but I swear I could see Liam visible swallow right then.  
"You've met Harry then." He said continuing down the steps from the house we were outside of.  
"Hey Liam." Louis beamed across bounding over to Liam enveloping him in an awkwardly received hug.  
"Li." Harry smirked slyly.  
Liam glared at him, like really glared at him if looks could kill, harry would have just died in the most awfully horrible manner you could imagine. I made a quick mental note never to call Liam 'Li' again I don't think I ever wanted to see Liam look at me with those eyes that I saw then.  
Harry seemed to just brush it off and continued.  
"Who's your friend then?" Harry muttered gesturing to me. I glanced uneasily at Liam who seemed to instantly sense the discomfort I felt in spite of the fact his eyes were locked with Harrys, he instantly pushed Louis off gently and walked over to be his arm coiled around my waist pulling me to him.  
The air was thick with tension and Louis looked as confused as I did right now he kept shooting me questioning glances and I was sending him the same glances back.  
I'm still not sure where this was all going. Right think logically Niall.  
Louis is dating Harry. That much was obvious. Harry lives here. Another obvious one.  
"We'd best go inside, Harry, we'll talk about this later, and behave yourself." Liam said calmly as he lead me up towards the stairs leading into the house.  
"What was that about?" I asked looking up into Liam's amber irises.  
"Don't worry about it Harry is just in a grumpy mood today." Somehow I didn't think that was the truth but I trusted Liam so I just accepted it, at least with Liam's arm around me I felt safer. At one point I was sure Harry looked like he wanted to eat me. Speaking of eating my stomach growled loudly.  
"You can not seriously already be hungry again Niall." Liam whispered into my ear his breath catching across my lobe sending a small shiver down my spine he placed a small kiss to the side of my head.  
"M-mm-maybe." I stuttered slowly. Looking over my shoulder into his eyes again. "Fear not. I'm sure Zayn has some food in here somewhere."  
He placed another kiss to the side of my head and started leading me down the hallway of the house. I heard the front door close signalling that Harry and Louis were following behind us.

We turned off through a door into a large country styled kitchen with a large oaken dining table at one side a young man was sat with his back to us the smell of cigarettes immediately filled my nostrils a large cloud of thick nicotine filled smoke was hanging in the air around the figure.  
"Zayn, this is Niall." Liam spoke softly from over my shoulder. The figure turned around lifting himself from his seat as he did so.

_**A/N:  
Well oh holy sweet Niam Niall's POV is a lot of fun to write especially with all his shy quirky cute Irish-ness. Anyway as a foot note I'm gonna try updating at least once a week for you guys since I really do want to get this finished so I cant start writing my next fic anyway, Harry and Louis right? I know. Now we're getting somewhere with this right? The Nando's incident makes sense now? At least I hope. Anyway the next chapter will probably be completely different from all the others :3 I hope you guys enjoyed.  
As always would love to hear some comments and thoughts etc.  
Fan, Comment, Review :3**_

Love you Guys – Sudo xxx


End file.
